


Don't sass me.

by oh_its_happening



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alpha Hana "D.Va" Song, Alpha Jesse McCree, Barebacking, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Declarations Of Love, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Hotel Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm projecting my life onto this work, Inspired by Real Events, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Large Cock, Lúcio Correia dos Santos & Hana "D.Va" Song Are Best Friends, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Safe Sane and Consensual, Seduction, Sex Pollen, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soft Jesse McCree, Submissive Hana "D.Va" Song, Sweet Jesse McCree, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_its_happening/pseuds/oh_its_happening
Summary: On a fateful day, D.Va and McCree find themselves alone at Watchpoint: Antarctica. Unsupervised.What starts off as D.Va teasing the cowboy quickly becomes a whirlwind that uproots both of what they had expected of life, love and sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 26
Kudos: 86





	1. "Smarts, don't it?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.Va thinks it's a good idea to tease McCree when they have little time to prepare before a mission.
> 
> “I’m a man you really shouldn’t be toyin’ with, darlin’.”

"Hey, daddy-o," Hana winked, cheeky, confident. She frowned when she realized the man in front of her didn't compliment her on her early start with fresh, ironed clothes and perfect looks. A military kind of outfit and a half-zipped jacket. He didn't appreciate the Korean presentation standards! Not a hair out of place on her head, and…He. Did. Not. Care. The Antarctic wind was kept at bay only by the Ecopoint’s walls. The wind itself ended up responding to her a few seconds before he did.

"Hey there yourself, kid," Jesse sighed, eyes half-closed. "Can tell the world's gone to shit if we’re holed up and I'm the responsible adult around, huh?"

McCree rubbed until his eyelids felt capable of staying open by themselves. Walking to the fridge, he turned to look at the Korean gamer/idol/heroine.

"Let's…keep this between you and me," he whispered and pulled at the fridge. Behind it, a panel came away with a knock. An isolated flask. The intensive repair efforts around the base made the hiding place inconspicuous. He poured amber-colored liquid upon his coffee. He huffed, sending strands of hair away from his face. "’No alcohol on trainin’ grounds my ass."

"No discipline," she countered. "You do remember we're here to prepare for the upcoming Nepal incursion. All this, following the 'official Overwatch procedures,' right?"

"My, my, my. This feels like talkin’ to Morrison's stick. The one up his ass, mind you," he sipped the whiskey/coffee mix with relief. "Overwatch was shut down. I have no idea who's behind this effort. But! They found me and paid me enough. Didn't turn me in. So teachin' I am."

"So you’re not curious why, coincidentally, Dr. Ziegler, Genji, Winston, Tracer and Captain Amari were called. A far too large group for a talk with the Shambali, mind you. Or that Soldier:76 had to fly to Rialto, among other things," the sharp Asian eyes watched him, suspicious. “How Echo and Athena are trying to track down Sigma’s erratic patterns that seem to be connected with Doomfist sightings?”

" _’Soldier:76’_. Just Morrison’s fine. And. Do I get paid to ask questions? No? I'm not askin' none, then," he shrugged. He smirked. The young Asian recruit had an attitude. Despite her size, she acted with enough self-assuredness, you'd think she was a commander. Nothing over three decades of life hadn't shown him, though. "Relax. Just…oh, I see. Not budgin’? Fine. Come over and we'll get started."

"You're not changing?" D.Va eyed his torn jeans, sleeveless undershirt and untied combat boots.

"Worst scenarios didn't ever wait for me to suit up," the man shrugged once more. "Ecopoint’s scientists made some force field of...climatic thingamabobs. Unless it’s a considerable storm, we ain’t freezin’ to death. Anyhow, shootin' range it is. After you."

In spite of his aloof exterior, a hint of darkness rose behind his eyes. McCree looked back at memories that weren't going to be said out loud. 

“I’m afraid we’ll be encounterin’ some of them rebels.” McCree’s lips pursed with bitter reminiscence. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Doomfist or Sigma (maybe they’re workin’ together for all I know) have learned to pull their strings.”

Hana didn't point out he was a distracting sight. Years of nonstop training made him easy on the eyes. She hadn't thought much about beards until she'd met him for the first time, just a few weeks prior, during a briefing. Now, the rest of the team had flown to Havana, with the aid of a most unlikely ally: Vishkar Corporation. Sigma, however, had been blinking in and out of existence. 

She felt his eyes look at her. Into her. He asked a couple of questions using that voice. Hana hated that she found it captivating. He was but a simpleton, had to be. Deep in those thoughts, she almost bumped into his back when he stopped abruptly. 

"Athena?" McCree called out loud. "Recreate the Nepal fuckup."

"Archived Nepal skirmish number 3," the disembodied voice confirmed. “Ready for deployment. Proceed to the central field.”

"Fancy name for a shit storm," he huffed, opening the door to the outside training area, ignoring the cold as if it were a perfectly optional feature to be deactivated. He downed his coffee and placed it near the entrance. "Now, you're goin’ to see bots on the field. Their guns will hurt as a reminder––"

"I'm not a beginner," Hana rolled her eyes. "I've been in a simulated battlefield before."

"Suit yourself, darlin'. Do whatever you need to," McCree shrugged yet again. "It was only two of us, so this scenario is perfect. Oh, mind you. Don't ask Genji ‘bout this one. He gets defensive ’bout this one."

The terrain changed, showing a fortified entrance to a temple surrounded by taller buildings. A shiny piece of the Doomfist gauntlet laying unguarded.

"This is perfect for an ambush," Hana hissed.

"You don't say, bunny," the man laughed, mirthless. "We didn't choose this mission. Not the setting. Not the hour. Not even the drop-off area. If anything, we're lucky to have survived."

A mech slammed down from the heavens. The Asian girl climbed in. She stared down at McCree, confident. His eyes weren't meeting hers. They lingered on the valley between her breasts, revealed by the zipper that hadn't been closed, the view tilted them fully into his face. 

"Right," the man caught himself. He didn't offer an apology! Pretended nothing had happened. He cleared his throat, "Let's go."

That, if anything, gave the crafty girl an idea. She'd tease him for being such a sloppy teacher. It would be easy to flirt with a man that looked that hot, anyway. She grinned, "Ready."

She counted. 

Two steps. Two. She looked at him and bit her lower lip. As seductive as possible. "McCree..?"

Hana saw in response a flicker of animal lust in those eyes, intense enough to startle her. It was gone, masked to perfection. "Yes, Miss Song?"

"I have no info on the checkpoint," she pointed at the mech HUD. “No rendez-vous coordinates.”

"That's because there was no fancy information," he shrugged back, eyeing her with intensity. Was he paid to shrug?

On the third step, a tap on her mech. And another one. She yelped, "What the..?"

"Snipers," McCree had jumped back. "I never saw those, either, back then. Missed my moneymaker by an inch, they did."

"They didn't come up on my display either!" D.Va complained, distracted, wondering what part of his body did McCree consider his moneymaker.

"Because they weren't robots. And they didn't have high tech sniper rifles.”

"What?!"

"Told you. So low tech, we didn't detect them. Hidden behind lead panels, probably," he theorized. “Startin’ to understand why I called it the Nepal fuckup? Two men for this job? Not enough.”

She looked at her mech stats. A fifth of functionality left. She shook her head, "No way."

"Let's make a break for it."

"Are you insane?"

"Insane kept us alive," he didn't wait and bolted.

Thrusters to the max, she followed and headed into the large building to their right. This time around, she saw them coming. From the ceiling, two men dropped. She swung one away with her mech arm, the other was taken down with the guns.

“Hats off to that,” McCree nodded. His eyes looked down, “This one. I remember him. Ugh. These recreated scenarios are far too accurate for my likin’.”

He searched the body and found an empty vial.

“Huh, peculiar.”

“What?”

“I had found explosives on this one.”

D.Va’s face drained of color, she used her mech to roll around the other fallen man. A makeshift bomb, countdown to 3...2...1… She turned and tried the thrusters again. Too late.

She saw McCree roll out the door at a speed unexpected for a man his age. Her mech display told her the simulated damage had surpassed the limits. She sighed, “Gotta eject.”

“Want some help?” Jesse didn’t offer: he extended his hands out as she opened the back of her mech.

Hana would’ve sworn there was a tender, lingering touch on the small of her back. It sent shivers down her spine, tingles tickling her core. Which reminded her of her plan. D.Va could’ve easily landed by herself on the ground, but she made sure her butt “accidentally” pressed against his chest, abdomen, and a firmer touch against his crotch. The sharp intake of breath, the harsher grip on her hips, a second or two of steeling himself... he definitely didn’t see her as a kid. Her grin widened.

“Now, this is goin’ to be all new. Probabilities developed by artificial intelligence,” he looked around. His body felt the cold, but his mind was awake and thinking hard about the possibilities. 

Not all of them were about the mission. 

He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. The tension in his shoulders, gone. “Since we took longer than when it happened, the rest could’ve mobilized further in.”

“So we retrace our steps and instead head for high ground and try to get those snipers,” D.Va said, eyes half closed, her mind processing faster thanks also to her training to have a high APM.

“What?!”

“Well, yeah,” she looked at him. His surprise at her suggestion made him slip a bit. He was ogling her chest again. His eyes, still hungry, snapped back up. She smirked. “You see, since you’re an old man, you would think you know everything. One would think only an idiot would go back to the starting point, next to an open field, where you were already seen. But if help isn’t on the way and we move back around the houses…”

“They would never see it coming,” his eyes widened with surprise. They became light brown pools of amusement. “Old man, huh? Ya couldn’t keep up with me if you tried.”

D.Va wondered if that was actual flirting with almost openly sexual tones in his voice, but he was already up and stealthily moving away, through a back door. He peered out, careful.

“Never tried this,” he warned her. “No idea what’s out here.”

Hana followed and closed the door. Out of curiosity, she looked up. Another two men, clinging to ceiling posts, “McCree!”

He turned around, fast, and received a free-falling man with an uppercut, “Try not to use your gun, they’d know--”

D.Va kicked the other man. He doubled with pain before getting another kick in his face, head snapping back.

“Well, now,” McCree admitted she wasn’t as inexperienced as he’d assumed. “Watch out!”

The groaning man threw a knife at them. It grazed her shoulder. Jesse punched him square on the nose. Hana gasped, seeing it had, in fact, drawn a bit of blood.

“Smarts, don’t it?”

“I thought it was a simulation!”

“It is. You’ll definitely have bruises when you’re out of here, though.”

It was so different from her training, where impacts meant a vibrating buzzer and a point deduction. This felt too real. 

“Now, let’s get movin’ before--”

A small patrol of three men turned around the corner. Too late not to be seen, McCree charged. D.Va followed suit. In tandem, the first got punched and round-kicked, the second had his neck turned in a painful, lethal fashion, the third one incapacitated by Hana.

“Behind you!”

D.Va turned around too late, the first man was too tough and had lifted his weapon at her. Jesse was too far from the attacker to affect him, so he jumped at the Korean girl, shoving her out of the way. The bullet missed his chest by far too little distance for his comfort. His fist connected with the man’s temple. Several times. As soon as he fell, he checked the fallen man’s chest. Explosives. He jumped out of the way, Hana mimicking him, around the corner of the house. They fell haphazardly, but no stinging sensation, in spite of the deafening sound.

“Hey, bunny, I know you’re real grateful an’all, but you don’t have to do this,” McCree wolfishly smiled down at her.

D.Va realized he was very much on top of her. His chest was in level with her face while his groin was in level with hers. Images of them in the same position with far less clothes made her squirm. But what did he mean..? Her right hand was protectively over her stomach. The other one, however, was cradling something between his legs. A sizable something. Her first instinct was to pull away, acting like his groin was toxic, but… she was no shy girl. She had beaten Jae Eun and his Casino Meka in skill. She was a leader. She was not to be intimidated. Besides, her plan was to make this man blush. Instead of pulling away, her hand caressed him.

All traces of joking around left his eyes. They focused on her with the same intensity she had seen. As if this man were a predator and he had found the perfect prey. Just one look and she felt wet. Embarrassingly so.

“Be very, very careful,” McCree whispered.

“I thought I was thanking you,” D.Va retorted, a crafty grin on her face. “Old man.”

“You––”

Fully knowing he wasn’t to be trifled with, D.Va interrupted him by squeezing his cock. Her fingertips focused on the very end of it. A voice in her head warned her about taunting a man with such a fearsome bulge. He had to be experienced in using it, but all his experience wouldn’t change the fact that she was too small for him. Hana faced the challenge. She whispered a sultry, “Thank you, McCree. Keep doing this and I may end up thanking you even more… profusely by the end of this mission.”

His chest heaved.

Hana moved out from underneath him, and stood up, “I think I heard something!”

His mechanical hand around her neck. She was almost slammed against a wall.

Jesse’s eyes were wild, barely controlled. His free, natural hand touched her hip, as if he could tell how wet she was getting from the simple contact. Her eyes wandered down and saw the clear outline. Her hand’s impression had been accurate. Something that size would not fit in her! As she opened her mouth, he shushed her with a growl, “I warned ya. You’re not distractin’ me, now. You want this, little girl? You better be ready for some––”

Hana’s mouth was opening further with horny need. A rustling sound interrupted Jesse. 

“Damn it,” he growled.

D.Va wanted to scream. It was just a simulation and she was ready to take him on! The stinging in her arm reminded her it wasn’t an average drill. The danger felt real.

D.Va’s mind was torn. As they sneaked, scurried, and slithered through shadows in the simulation, her senses were on high alert. Her instincts, however, made her look at the man leading her. His back against a wall, checking for enemies, her sight wasn’t on her surroundings. His shoulders. They certainly looked powerful enough to have performed the feats she’d seen. Punching people unconscious with a single strike. But she had also been pinned to a wall by those arms. 

Now, her mind bombarded her thoughts with images. McCree, shirtless, pinning her against the same wall, unbuckling his belt. Jesse’s strong hands keeping her wrists immobile as he took her. His beard brushing against her neck as he growled like an animal, slamming that enormous––

“Hana!” McCree hissed. “Don’t space out on me, bunny. Not now. I asked you if you could reach that beam up there if you climb on me.”

She hated how his voice traveled and took home between her legs. When he spoke, the first images in her mind included climbing on him. She cleared her throat, “Yes, I can.”

He put his hands on her torso and lifted her as if she weighed nothing. Her hand grasped his forearm. She climbed and waited, “Now, what?”

“Well, that last man we saw patrollin’ may be the last one. May not,” he reasoned. “I reckon we lure him and you best be ready for actual backup comin’.”

McCree poked his head out and immediately jumped back. A man screamed and barged in. He was no match for a trained man like Jesse. As he’d predicted, sneaking in from another door, a second man… who didn’t expect a Korean girl falling on him, yelped. Hana finished him off, punching expertly, knocking him out. 

“I owe you one, bunny,” he grinned at her. He busied himself by dragging the unconscious men into a cupboard that barely fit them. They had to be bent in painfully awkward positions. “Pity they have them grabbed by the balls.”

“What do you mean?”

“Why would humans fight on the side of omnics?” McCree’s eyes hardened. He pointed at the complete lack of belongings displayed around the house. He pointed at the empty dining table between both of them. “Willing to kill us? What did they have to lose? They had to have been threatened. Never knew with what. Or why. All I know is, back then, we didn’t face robots. It was old weapons. Flesh and blood.”

“Who are you?” Hana wondered out loud. For a man who said he didn’t ask any questions, his mind was completely awake, prodding at answers.

“I beg your pardon?” McCree tried to look innocent. Dumb. An act she almost believed. Almost.

“You may fool others, Jesse, but not me,” her eyes bore into his. 

“Fine. You caught me. I’m plenty cultured! Have you ever been to the Cave of Mystery?” Jesse laughed, still playing the clueless cowboy. “Didn’t think so!”

“You don’t just know this from training. And others may fall for the cowboy act, but not me. I grew up ‘only’ a city girl, but I do have government clearance, after all. After the omnic war, all ranching activities––”

“Have been performed by scientists in controlled environments,” his voice dropped the overacted drawl. A silkier, subtler version of a Southern accent caressed her ears. “Must check for radiation, unusual mutations implanted by omnics. There are farms out there. Ashe got me out of one. But not as people picture’em. Mighty clever of you, though.”

“So, who are you?” D.Va pressed her index against his chest. She slowly dragged it down, caressing. His breath quickened.

“I throw a few yee-haws here and there and people don’t pay attention. ‘Dumb as a bunch o’bricks,’ they think. You’d better follow their example and don’t pay no attention to me,” he whispered. A warning shot.

“Why? You don’t seem that bad,” D.Va’s false innocence at odds with her hand caressing his chest.

“I’m a man you really shouldn’t be toyin’ with, darlin’,” Jesse stared into her eyes. “You may be young enough to be my daughter, if I had fucked up in life, but I won’t think twice before––”

Hana smirked. For all his successful missions and facing death with barely blinking his eyes, it was too easy to get under this man’s skin when it came to sex. D.Va trailed her open palm down his abdomen, “You wouldn’t be able to keep up with me, anyway, old man.”

She turned around and walked to make sure there were no threats. She heard nothing. Not even McCree. She turned back around. D.Va’s pussy flooded with arousal.

Jesse was staring at her again, like a meal he had just earned. His hands tense. D.Va had never known a man to be so consumed by his needs, and they were contagious. Maybe she’d have one more opportunity at teasing him. Good thing he kept himself in check, because she was so horny it was only her certainty at him not wanting to get in trouble that–– he removed his shirt.

“Mc–– uh… Jesse?” Hana’s voice faltered.

“You’ve sassed me one too many times, little girl,” he growled. 

D.Va should’ve focused on calming him down. Instead, her eyes lingered on his chest and abdomen. When she looked into his eyes, again, she realized it was too late. He had read the signals she’d been sending. Except for one. She was no submissive, “Jesse, this isn’t––”

“You shut up,” he growled. He stepped closer and kissed her. It was lust so pure, her pussy twitched with need.

“But,” Hana separated her lips from his. “This isn’t actually Nepal. There are cameras here. They will––”

“And this ain’t Overwatch. And I’m not a soldier anymore,” he whispered. He unzipped her jacket, her nipples instantly reacting to the cold. “And...I’m teachin’ you a lesson.”

“I’m not an innocent girl, dazzled by your looks,” D.Va lied about the latter. She puffed her chest, proud. “I’m not going to simply bend over and––”

“Good,” he tossed the jacket away and didn’t bother with her shirt. He took her boots quickly enough and pulled down the lower part of her ensemble along with her panties, putting her on top of a table. “I don’t want you to.”

D.Va’s breath caught in her throat. She wanted to pretend she was resisting, but her hips lifted when he started lowering her underwear. Hana’s protests were about to start, but Jesse wasted no time and kissed her crotch. Hana cursed. His hands were everywhere. His tongue licked and flicked. Cruel at times, generous at others. McCree’s lips devoured her pussy with something that wasn’t simple attraction. It was need like one she had never been shown. The hunger she had seen in his eyes.

“This is one damn tasty cunt.”

D.Va whimpered, hearing the man compliment her in such an uncouth manner. Her body knew better than to feign outrage. Her hands ran through his long hair, her hips moving to ensure he licked her without awkward angling. Fuck, she didn’t know oral sex could feel so good, but the mouth of her experienced lover teased and pleased her. She lost track of time as the warm organ lashed at her pussy, eating her in ways she hadn’t thought possible until she had given herself to McCree.

D.Va came out of her stupor when he pulled back.

“Enough games, don’t you think?”

She considered watching him undress… and sat up. She put her hands on his torso. So unlike her limited experiences. She had felt the raw power of youth under her hands, but this? She would never, ever laugh at her friends again. The ones that had told her being with a man was completely different from being with a boy. Hana noticed he used his flesh hand only to caress. He acted carefully ignoring his other one. She looked into his eyes, “It’s okay. I’m not fragile.”

“Take it out,” he commanded.

She did so, not because she wanted to follow his orders, but because it was a great idea. She undid the belt and lowered the jeans, didn’t stop to look at his underwear and just yanked it down. He chuckled.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you, bunny?”

Her heart skipped a beat. She had watched porn and knew there were men out there with absurdly big dicks. He wasn’t monstrously large, but she was no porn actress. She looked down at her body, then up at the hard cock in front of her. The girth, she could work with. The length? D.Va knew McCree would not be able to put all that inside her. So she decided to stall. She gave the head of that sizable cock a long lick.

“Oh, damn,” McCree doubled over, not expecting her tongue. 

D.Va sucked on the hardness, her mind warning her that she’d better finish him off with her mouth, or else, he would push that same thing into her pussy. Her body desperately begged her to try.

“Good girl,” he praised her, running his hand through her hair.

“Not that fragile,” D.Va reminded him between licks. She started to suck on it, trying to coax out his load.

His mechanic hand traveled down, touched a nipple, and squeezed. 

Hana gasped. It was as if he had known the exact pressure she needed to feel sparks. The hand was cold but a work of art. Whomever had welded it to his brain had done a masterful job. The touch, in spite of it being metal, was calculated and knowing. She sucked harder, trying to get as much of him as she could fit in her mouth. She opened her eyes and gave McCree a naughty look. His beard, still glistening with her juices, revealed a grin.

“You keep impressin’ me, little girl.”

He pulled her face away from his dick and pulled her up. Again, as if she weighed nothing. They kissed hard, tasting themselves on each other’s mouth. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him, but an alarm went off in her head when she felt a thick head poking at her pussy. D.Va gasped after the kiss, “It won’t fit.”

“You touched it good, you should’ve thought about that. Besides, it’ll fit,” his grin was far more confident than it should’ve been. “You said you weren’t fragile, right?”

“McCree,” she began.

“D.Va,” he countered with a tone that said it all. He knew she wanted it. He carefully pushed her back on the table. 

Hana Song looked down and marveled at the man. She saw his torso, then the cock she swore wouldn’t be able to get in, then his eyes. For a moment, the confident champion of games and national defense of Korea forgot herself. She had never seen anyone want something that much. Let alone want her in particular. 

“Fuck me if I know why,” McCree confessed. 

Had he read her mind? No. Her expression had been too transparent. 

He confirmed as much. “And, no, this isn’t normal for me.”

With that, he pressed his cock against her pussy. In spite of her wetness it didn’t yield. The corner of his lip curled up.

“This is gonna be a tight fit.”

“Wait, are we using condoms?”

McCree looked at D.Va. His smirk lengthened, “Miss, the closest store sellin’ those is a few thousand miles away.”

“...oh.”

“I didn’t fly here expectin’ to fuck anyone,” he continued. “And little girls like you… you need a lesson in manners. You don’t get to ask me for no condom.”

D.Va glared at McCree, who held her gaze. 

She opened her legs. 

He nodded, strangely respectful. “You’re not askin’ me if I’m pullin’ out?”

“Not at all. I wonder if you can get it hard enough to get it in me,” D.Va hated herself for saying it but couldn’t help it. She heard the man say the same phrase he’d used on plenty of opponents before finishing them off.

“Don’t. Sass. Me,” he growled. His hands kept her legs apart and he pushed.

Partially in pain, partially in satisfaction, D.Va grinned at Jesse. He could’ve used his hands to spread her pussy open, but he had a point to make. Hana gasped. Her pussy started to yield. Fuck. The stretching sensation. The head of his cock touched the inside of her pussy for the first time. 

“Oh, damn,” McCree whispered in wonder. His Southern twang wasn’t gone, but the cowboy act was completely dropped. “Damn.”

His eyes roamed over D.Va. Her perky breasts, covered by the blouse, proudly displayed hard nipples. Her small waist, trembling. Her hands grasped at the edges of the table, steeling herself. It felt like he was splitting her open… and she loved it.

McCree pushed another inch of his cock inside her. He exhaled. Winced. She was painfully tight, but he wasn’t backing off. He forced his cock another inch inside of her, smirking when he heard D.Va whimper. He stopped for her to grow used to him, and for him to steel himself.

“What? Is that it?” D.Va mocked him, smug. “Too good?”

McCree lifted an eyebrow and looked down. She followed his gaze. Her pussy was obscenely stretched by the man’s cock… which wasn’t even halfway in.

It was her turn to look shocked. “No way…”

He responded by squeezing another inch of his cock into the tight Asian girl. And another one. And another one. And…

“McCree,” Hana gasped.

“I think you should stick to ‘Jesse’,” the man panted. “‘McCree’ sounds awfully formal for a man whose dick is inside you.”

D.Va had no idea why, but she blushed.

“Aw, that’s nice,” he cocked his head, amused. “Now, take–– fuck. Damn, I think… I can’t go further in.”

“I told you it was too big,” she realized she was addressing him like an idiot. A dangerous idea, given their position.

Instead of answering, McCree pulled back, slowly. D.Va looked into his eyes. The simple movement felt like he was allowing her internal organs to go back in place and––he smoothly slid it back in, the tip of his dick punching her cervix

“Damn, it, Jesse!”

He pulled back, almost fully, then forced his cock to glide in all the way. Once more, her cervix felt assaulted by a battering ram.

“Jesse!”

“Quit your yammerin’. I know the cervix ain’t a door that’ll open if I push harder,” McCree growled. “Also, I love how you call my name, darlin’.”

“What is wrong with you, then?!” D.Va made sure to focus her anger. 

She didn’t want to blush again.

The man pulled back once more, until only the tip was inside her. His hips angrily assaulted hers. The oversized cock punched her insides. 

“Don’t sass me,” he reminded Hana why he was doing that to her. His dick worked in and out of her. Hard. Punishing.

“Oh, Jesse…”

Realization hit him. She was enjoying it! Her pussy squeezed him tighter.

An amused smile spread on McCree’s face. D.Va realized she hadn’t tried something. Once he had pulled back, she squeezed him. The unexpected change in tightness made him wince.

“Oh, Hana.”

D.Va almost came. She had never heard her name called out like that. Paired with the generous number of inches stretching her pussy over and over, Hana hated McCree. Sex wasn’t supposed to be that good. It was almost as if sex, before him, had been a preview of what it actually could be. The man, too large for her, undeterred, taking her. For all his calling her a kid, his actions said something entirely different. She felt a woman. Everything was too good. His eyes, his lips, his torso, his voice…

“Oh, Hana,” he whispered again, an octave lower. His cock, ramming in and out of her. The sensation of fullness had invaded her and she had grown used to it too quickly. She thrived in it. She loved the blunt pain of his dick pounding into her. He shook his head, hair trailing. It was as if he needed to recover from the sensations. He called out once more. “Oh...Hana…”

Her eyes started closing of their own accord, pleasure overloading her. Her head fell back. Not seeing anything, though, only allowed her to feel the oversized dick sliding in and out. She hummed, a smile spreading on her lips. She had never considered it would feel so right to be under that man most assumed to be a cowboy-like reformed gang leader.

A thought occurred to her, “If there are… are no stores with… condoms… what…”

She opened her eyes and saw the man, torso glistening with sweat, working in and out of her, a decided expression on his face. He realized she was trying to say something coherent, “Yeah, bunny?”

“Fuck,” she cursed, not knowing if he called her that, him being a Southerner, or for the rabbit motif, but it made her pussy squeeze tighter. “I didn’t plan on… doing… anything, either.”

“What’s yer point?”

“I’m not on the pill.”

She saw his mind suddenly connect the dots. His expression twisted into dark lust, “I’m only askin’ you out of respect. Once. Want me to pull out?”

D.Va felt warmth that had nothing to do with the magnificent sex she was receiving from him. A quaint phrase, laden with meaning. An acknowledgement. Seeing her as an equal. Hana didn’t want to say it out loud, so she did the next best thing, “Only if you want to.”

The feral smile she had begun to love spread on the man’s lips. He didn’t need to say anything. She knew exactly where he was going to spill his seed. The thought made her orgasm jump forward. She was about to reach it.

D.Va knew what calling out his name did to him, so she issued a breathy, needy, “Jesse… please…”

“Oh, Hana,” McCree grunted. “Look at me.”

D.Va knew what was about to happen and she did. Her eyes trailed down and enjoyed the sight of the man taking her… then she looked further down. She felt a slight embarrassment at the view. His long cock was absolutely drenched with her juices, his balls were coated with her lubrication, too. Yet, it was inevitable. She had never felt anything like with him. One last cheeky comment came out of her, “Ride me, cowboy.”

Jesse burst out laughing, but his hips were frenzied, moving too hard and he couldn’t stop. His amusement died when she said the other phrase.

“Fill me.”

“Damn,” he managed to curse. The veins on his neck popped as the request seemed to travel straight down his cock. 

D.Va felt the man twitch inside her, extremely close to peaking. The idea of having a man such as him fill her was too much. Her orgasm began before his. With her being an idol, a coveted endorser of products, a public figure, an award-winning gamer and the face of the MEKA team...maybe he assumed too much. It felt only fitting to let him know. She whispered, “I’ve never had anyone do it before, you know. You’re going to be the first to fill me…”

McCree almost roared. His hips slammed against her. D.Va reveled in the sensation of her body being pummeled by his lack of control. The pride of making a grown, jaded man, completely lose himself. Her legs tensed and her pussy felt the fire of an orgasm spreading over her. She whispered his name as she came for him.

Jesse couldn’t believe his luck. The last tidbit of knowledge triggered an orgasm that blew his mind. He felt his balls churn and fire the load. His cock expanded inside Hana. One last growl. He unleashed a torrent of semen. McCree held D.Va securely in place as his dick filled her pussy, coating all of her insides with his potent seed. She held on to him as well, her memory registering every detail of the man cumming inside her. The sensation of fullness. The risks.

Panting, McCree came back from his high and looked at D.Va, “Wanna call it even, honey?”

“Huh?”

He looked down. Her pussy was still obscenely stretched by him. She didn’t know why she loved the sight. He grinned, “A lot of it did fit. I think you noticed.”

“I think we’ll need another go, just to be sure. After all, I’m young and I don’t think you’ll be able to keep up with me, remember?”

“Athena, stop the simulation,” McCree grinned wider despite himself. They were back in a large area with tall force walls, no ceiling. He looked at D.Va and gently pulled out. “You, miss, are one hell of a lay. The best I’ve had, if I’m honest. You better be careful with those words, or…”

D.Va hated him for pulling out, even if he was spent, “Or what?”

“Never mind. I know a ‘you rocked my world’ expression when I see one,” his stupid smug smile was far too correct. “I’ll tell… whomever it is coordinating this, we had to stop the demo for undisclosed reasons. Feel free to come to my room if you need anything.”

“Fuck you, McCree.”

“That, you did, darlin’. That, you did.”

D.Va took a long shower and stood under the water until her fingers wrinkled. 

She could only think of old-fashioned words to describe him. Ruffian, for example. How had he charmed her the way he had?! She felt a large wad of his semen come out of her. She hated him because her body needed more. More of him, specifically. She let out an infuriated grunt. Hana quickly dried off, dressed up, tied her hair in a bun and opened the door to her room. She was going to ride that stupid smirk off his face. She was going to pull him back to bed until this ache for him was gone. She was––

Outside, reaching for the doorbell, were the exact, stupid, handsome features she had been waiting to lay her eyes on. A completely different man: beanie, short-sleeved shirt, boot-sneakers. She understood, then. The cowboy act was the best shield. He stood out like that. With the current outfit, she wouldn’t have picked McCree out of a lineup. Maybe only if she had been extremely familiar with him. He was showing her, for once, who he was. As an added note, he smelled of cologne. His body was freshly showered as well.

“I thought it was supposed to be me who would come back crawling, begging for more,” she derisively said, as if she hadn’t opened the door with that exact intent.

“I have no idea what witchcraft you did with me, woman, but you ain’t walkin’ out this room until I’m done with you.”

“Try and keep up, old man,” Hana’s grin couldn’t be bigger.

Jesse’s warning grin was exactly what she had hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter: McCree realizes he wants to be with D.Va, but he's not certain about the secrecy of their relationship. He finds out just how many Overwatch members know about them both.
> 
> If you're rereading this for whatever reason, keep in mind: the chapter has undergone some minor edits to keep up with the story's continuity. This was originally written just to get a few things off my chest and became an entire story I was not expecting to write.


	2. "This cowboy has my name written all over it."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree can't help himself and gives in to his instincts, continuing his relationship with D.Va.
> 
> “Fuck me sideways with a broomstick,” McCree huffed. “You know. Mercy knows. Ana knows. Is there anyone that doesn’t?!”
> 
> “Probably Winston and the Boss,” Genji made a theatrical salute like Soldier:76 would. “If D.Va hasn’t told Lucio, depending on how well they get along. But you did hide this from me.”
> 
> “Yeah, we’re not goin’ public. She’s a star and I’m...well, me.” Jesse groaned. “I am so fucked.”

D.Va landed, hard, on her butt. McCree scoffed. The older man shook his head, disappointed. “I thought I told you: fancy martial arts moves are good for a pretty show. But you ain’t puttin’ on no show here.”

“You fight dirty!” Hana scowled back. The warm wind of Rio de Janeiro spoke of tropical promises, the humidity reaching even the rooftop of the skyscraper. In spite of it being Lucio’s playground, he refused to go to the facilities unless strictly necessary: it was where his father had worked for Vishkar. The training ground on the highest level had enough height to be completely private. The South Korean gamer stood up, touching her forearm where the man had grabbed her to throw her around. “I thought this was a demonstration.”

“The young lady is right, Jesse,” Ana’s experienced voice cut in before McCree could talk back. The man straightened up. He was so formal and respectful towards the Captain. Ana walked closer and inspected them both. “When I say, ‘youth is wasted on the young,’ I also imply you should be getting wiser. You are partially right: no enemy will think twice before using any means to be victorious (even more so when battling to the death). But there’s no need for excessive force to teach something that can be understood with less.”

“Apologies, ma’am,” McCree’s southern drawl came out more markedly as he bowed towards Ana. 

“Yeah! You tell him! He likes being too hard in me,” D.Va cheered, rearranging her sparring clothes. She caught Jesse’s expression. She was getting good at reading the mysterious man. Others would’ve thought him nonchalant, but she saw the panic when she said it. Ana cleared her throat, pretending she wasn’t about to cough with alarm. The Asian girl cocked her head, and then her eyes went wide with false surprise. “Um. Sorry. Still having issues with English. So different from Korean. Is the phrase ‘too hard on me’?”

“That would be better phrasing, yes,” Ana nodded, smiling gently. “Go on. I’m sure Angela will see to your bruising immediately. My medical kit is further away than her office.”

“Thanks!” D.Va bolted out of the windy rooftop and disappeared past the elevator.

“Are you sure you made the right decision?”

“Pardon me?” Jesse cocked his head.

“Jesse, you’ve always been a charmer, but...she’s nineteen.” Ana stretched her leg, fearing a cramp. “Ah. Age. Precisely my point. You’re thirty-seven.”

“I’m not sure I’m followin’, ma’am.”

Ana’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Jesse. Is it wise?”

“Whoa, Ana...”

“I could always tell your role in the Deadlock gang was crucial but you kept plenty of information from us. I gave up on discovering who you really are when I realized it meant no harm to our missions, therefore, none of my business,” Ana walked slowly, again the leader of a team. “And you got away with it for most of the time. But every now and then, your facade would drop. We were surrounded by hostile forces that spoke no English. Who was suddenly fluent in Spanish? You.”

“I’m just a southerner, ma’am, and bein’ face to face with death made me remember every word I’d spat in my life.”

“We ended up trapped at one of Maximilien’s labs. I remember it perfectly. We were outnumbered, I had no biotic grenades left, and...you just looked at the walls filled with chemicals. I will never forget the way your eyes changed. You went from ‘I’m a dumb farm boy’ to ‘I know exactly how to deal with this,’ and,” Ana paused for dramatic effect. “You just...focused. You said, and I quote, ‘they ain’t got nothin’ to neutralize this one: capsaicin is an alkaline oil; the sensation won’t go away without lipophilic casein or a strong alcohol to counter it. I bet you could use it instead of your anti-healing grenade,’ all without taking a single breath in between. You. The ‘farmer’ boy.” 

“Well, you see, that...”

“We were facing death. I have those words etched in my mind. You can’t charm your way out of the truth. Call it a woman’s intuition...or the fact that I had to give clearance for her to receive a package with contraceptive pills. Also, you and I have worked together for decades. It may have happened almost twenty years ago, but I remember that lab assistant. Neeka, I believe her name was? The exact same teeth marking on Neeka’s neck? I found them today between Ms. Song’s breasts. Or. You know. Call it a woman’s intuition, if you prefer.”

“I see you became captain for more than excellent marksmanship, ma’am,” Jesse nodded, tipping his hat. “Only that girl that walked outta here and you have noticed who I really am. Indeed, almost twenty years in this mess. Thought I had ’em all fooled, but I’ve been walkin’ among the sharpest of ladies.”

“I can’t believe this,” Ana shook her head but smiled.

“Beg your pardon?” McCree couldn’t trick Ana into believing he was uncultured. He often tried to project being far dumber than he was. This time it was no act. He didn’t gather what had the wise woman garnered.

In response, Ana laughed.

“I would very much enjoy being included in the joke, thank you kindly.”

“I described her, and your eyes glinted. Not only that, but you smiled, Jesse! And not the charming devil smile I had always seen. An actual happy smile,” Ana shook her head once more, laughing harder but with a kind, warm, motherly tone. “And all these years, there I thought you had no heart.”

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or a jab,” the man rubbed the back of his neck at a loss. “Be honest, Ana. How bad is it? How noticeable is it?”

“I look after my team. Of course I noticed. The rest?” Ana pensively looked upward, her eye patch beeping with some information. “As long as we’re tracking down a man that can jump between realities, I don’t think you’re at risk of being caught by most of the team. But, Jesse? I’m going to say this as a ‘higher-up’ and...well, I dare to see myself as your mentor and friend.”

“You are all those, no question about it. Go ahead, ma’am, I’m listenin’.”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret. And yet, make sure you don’t end up regretting not doing something, either.”

“Wise as she is perceptive. No wonder I used to be on my toes, sneakin’ around you!”

“What makes you think I didn’t allow you to sneak around?” Ana’s motherly smile took a knowing edge to it. She shooed McCree towards the elevator. “I can see you’re impatient, you hear her call, I bet. As they say back home, the whisper of a pretty girl can be heard further off than the roar of a lion. Off you go.”

“Remind me to stay off your bad side,” McCree waved as he punched in the elevator’s floor number code.

The metal door slid shut behind McCree. The faintest of noises, like a snake slithering on top of a glass table. Jesse tumbled away and turned with his fighting stance up. A pair of glowing red eyes didn’t hide their amusement. “Not bad, cowboy.”

“You scared the bejeezus out of me, Genji,” McCree chuckled. “Ever heard of clearin’ your throat or somethin’ to let your presence be known?”

“And risk losing the edgy image of a quintessential ninja?” Genji rarely showed a comic side. Jesse was one of the few who received the sparse gentle quips (all in line with Japanese humor). Genji’s eyes narrowed. The lower half of his face had been uncovered once or twice in front of McCree, making the cowboy believe in miracles, as the younger Shimada brother was still alive. Genji cocked his head, his eyes going back to seriousness. “We need to talk. Let’s head into your room.”

“I don’t like this,” McCree admitted. He led the way. They were inside his quarters when Genji closed his eyes, focused.

“I hear nothing. Nobody close. Good,” he nodded. “Jesse, I know.”

“Gotta be more specific than that,” Jesse tasted dread. He was aware of what was coming.

“Perhaps I should start with some context. I do not have a normal sense of scent,” Genji didn’t need to explain what had happened to his nose, half his jaw, and far more body parts than both could count. “Angela, however, installed something far more accurate. I have receptive nodes throughout my body. I pick up on sounds, vibration, heart rate, soft electrical impulses and chemical compositions with my hands, legs, mouthguard...”

“Like a turbo-charged cricket,” McCree cocked his head. He preferred to keep up the act and gave a confused expression, almost gormless, and then lied, “I don’t see where we’re goin’ with this.”

“We train together often. Ever since you rescued Echo, even more so,” Genji narrowed his head. “Your scent has changed.”

“If I need more deodorant...”

“I know you’re fucking D.Va.”

“Whoa, buddy!” McCree lifted his palms and looked around like a wrathful Soldier:76 was suddenly about to unleash his Tactical Visor upon the cowboy. “Too loud! How’d you know, again?”

“The scent lingers on your clothes. After training, I did the usual. I grabbed my clothes; there was no intention at peeping. Still, I noticed your pants had changed organic chemical composition,” Genji nodded. “After that? Not once. Not three times. Consistently. Every single day. I found that near the crotch area there were a different set of carbohydrates, amino acids, proteins, _Lactobacillus_. I checked with Angela what that was. Do you know what she told me?”

“That it was vaginal fluid, as _Lactobacillus_ are usually found in the vagina or intestines and,” McCree realized he was rambling about microbiology with far too much precision. He laughed out loud. “Like in pussy juice! Gotta know what I’m gettin’ into! Ha!”

The ninja’s eyes narrowed, dangerous. “Curious.”

“Heh, you know my past. I was a bit of a manwhore, wasn’t I?”

“ _Was_ , huh?” Genji underlined the past tense, his eyes almost became slits as they tightened further.

Jesse rolled his eyes at himself, putting his non-robotic hand on his forehead. Stupid Hana had him completely out of his element: careless, clumsy, and stupidly happy. “You were sayin’? So you told Mercy, and she said I was gettin’ some.”

Genji looked down at his hand and doubted. After a few seconds, he reached out. McCree didn’t move, so the Japanese man proceeded and put his hand on the cowboy’s shoulder. “Jesse. I know we don’t talk much about our past, not even between ourselves, and you’re the closest thing I have to a friend.”

“I like you, Benji,” McCree grinned wolfishly, knowing his friend hated the nickname with a passion. “I’m so happ––so affected, I’m not thinkin’ straight.”

“And I’m happy for you. However, are you being fair to her? You have a past,” Genji needn’t explain what he meant. “I like Hana, and I wouldn’t want to see both of you hurt.”

“Fuck me sideways with a broomstick,” McCree huffed. “You know. Mercy knows. Ana knows. Is there anyone that doesn’t?!”

“Probably Winston and the Boss,” Genji made a theatrical salute like Soldier:76 would. “If D.Va hasn’t told Lucio, depending on how well they get along. But you did hide this from me.”

“Yeah, we’re not goin’ public. She’s a star and I’m...well, me.” Jesse groaned. “I am so fucked.”

“At least 6 days a week, to the best of my calculations, yes,” amusement returned to Genji’s eyes. “Anyway. I am not here to threaten you.”

“Of course not, Angela probably gave you a 12-inch schlong for all I know, and I’m pretty sure you’re gettin’ her _Lactobacillus_ constantly, if you catch my drift...”

“We are not discussing this,” Genji laughed quietly. “Just...be careful. We’ve come a long way.”

“That, we have,” McCree nodded as the Japanese man exited the room. He waited for a few seconds before growling. “Fuck, McCree, what was that?! Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck.”

“Am I interrupting some kind of poetry afternoon thing?” Hana waltzed into the room.

“Hey, bunny. Well...it seems everyone knows about us.”

The petite Asian girl pounced on him, “You sure took your time!”

“Didn’t you hear me? Genji’s aware. Mercy has confirmation. Ana knows,” McCree shook his head, worried. “Way more than a little somethin’. She has figured out plenty, mind you.”

“Oh,” D.Va stared off into space. Her eyes went back to McCree. She walked around him, curious. “Oh, well.”

“‘Oh well’?! Really?”

“You thought nobody would know, ever? We often sneak away one after the other. You try to pretend you’re training me hard, but...it’s a bit obvious once you start connecting the dots if you’re around us long enough. I’m impressed you think they’re that stupid,” the Asian gamer shook her head, mocking him gently. She stopped circling the taller man. Her hand snaked between his legs and caressed his crotch meaningfully. “Besides, cowboy...every time you put this big thing inside me I can’t be quiet.”

“Huh. It’s your funeral,” the southerner fought his instinct to take her that instant. She always knew how to touch him. Her fingertips were working magic even through clothes, making his pants grow uncomfortably tight.

“So you, too, are okay with them knowing?”

“Look, last person who had any opinion on who was involved with me is pretty much...tryin’a murder me dead; Ashe won’t think twice to send her big omnic butler behind me. So I don’t need no permission.”

“Then why aren’t you doing anything about it? You would’ve already thrown me on the bed by now.”

“I’m just...Ana said you’re nineteen.”

“So?”

“For whatever reason, it hadn’t registered in my mind,” he acknowledged. “I knew the number and everythin’, but I had just not thought about it.”

D.Va turned around and took her blouse off. Undid her bra and slowly let it fall to the floor. “It means it’s perfectly legal.”

“I just...don’t know if you want to get involved with me, bein’ an actual outlaw. I’ve got a sixty million reward on my head, in case you didn’t know. Sixty. Million.” Jesse cocked his head. “On top of that, I’m considerably older and just...overall a hindrance.”

“Awoo, jjajeungna,” D.Va rolled her eyes. “I’m nineteen. That doesn’t mean I’m an idiot.”

“I’m not sayin’––”

“Also. Involved?”

“I mean, you and I are...well, you know...”

“My cowboy at a loss for words?” Hana stressed the possessive. She turned around to let him see her topless. Her heart raced when she saw his eyes go feral. The man had seen her naked countless times, and he acted with lustful disbelief every time she revealed herself to him. “I think I like that.”

“I didn’t imply nothin’, bunny,” McCree lifted his hands, trying to backpedal. His breathing deepened as his arousal turned his brain off little by little. That damned girl.

“Oh, but I know you did,” she countered with a cheeky smile. She dropped the lower half of her clothes and walked to him. 

“You’re too smart for your own good,” he admitted. The rest of his comment drowned in a growl when D.Va caressed his length once more.

“And the answer is yes.”

“Yes what?” McCree looked at her like a deer in headlights. The petite Asian girl unbuckled his belt, lowering his jeans and underwear with impatience. She licked her lips. Jesse lost a bit of his mind every time she acted as if he were dessert.

“Yes, we’re dating,” D.Va nonchalantly said, Before he could respond, the idol opened her mouth and gave the underside of his cock a long, patient, hungry lick.

“I––uh. My––ah. Gah!” McCree hated himself with a passion. Not even entire words were under his command.

“Yes, daddy?”

Jesse wanted to curse at her. She knew that the age difference wasn’t the particular reason he enjoyed being with her, but he didn’t mind the kink at all. That, and her tongue worshipping him...

“Were you trying to say something?” Hana waited until McCree inhaled. In a second, she took several inches of his hardness inside her mouth. She had no idea how they managed to make him fit inside her, even though they had been going at it for plenty of months.

McCree’s knuckles turned white as he clung to the wall and found no support, his knees weakening. “You’re havin’ too much fun with this!”

“Aww, you must like me,” Hana came up for air and chided him. She gave the thick head one passionate kiss and looked up into McCree’s eyes. She hadn’t gauged his reaction to her speaking Korean, so she tried again. Right before engulfing him, she whispered mischievously, “Eomeo, anmian!”

A growl tore out of his throat. D.Va realized that giving him an intense blowjob didn’t bring her any good ideas about his reactions: he was enjoying her mouth too much.

Her hands caressed his length, making her pussy grow wetter. While his cock didn’t fit in its entirety, every inch she could handle was still beyond her ability to comprehend how they did it. She looked up. Hana’s wet sex tingled when she spied him showing his teeth as she gave the tip one particularly hard suck. She was about to break him. She knew him so well...

A hand almost violently grabbed her hair. Even going out of his mind, he was somehow careful. She let herself be pulled up and offered him a toothy grin.

“So,” his voice dropped down an octave, making her arousal worse. His eyes bore into hers. His metal hand caressed her tummy as he spoke. “We’re datin’ now? And you don’t care who knows?” 

“This cowboy has my name written all over it,” D.Va said with far more confidence than what she actually felt.

Her eyes went wide when Jesse picked her up as if she were weightless. They fell on the bed, his body on top of hers, their noses half an inch apart. “Call me yours, then. You are so fucked. I’m not lettin’ you off easily. Let’s see where this takes us, then.”

D.Va’s possible retort broke when she felt the tip of his unprotected cock push hard. He already knew her body didn’t easily yield to his size, but it eventually would. The pressure grew, erasing words from her mind, quickly building up pain and pleasure...then sudden warmth inside of her and a deep, disorienting but decadent stretching. Even if it happened almost every day, D.Va always needed a moment to adjust to McCree’s sizable cock. Physically and mentally.

“So tight,” Jesse growled between clenched teeth.

Hana’s head touched the pillow and she allowed her body to bask in the sensations. It wasn’t just his experience. Sex with him always felt like too much. It was beyond their bodies connecting. The physical sensations were perfect and amazing without exception, but there was a part of him that touched her, and it had nothing to do with anatomy.

Even if it had been the case every single time they had sex, there was another thing that never got old for either of them. Jesse looked at the petite Asian girl and whispered. “Look at it.”

D.Va knew what he hinted at. Her eyes traveled down, and her hand accompanied them. She caressed his chest, and her fingers quivered as they felt every feature of the man’s torso, eventually ending their trip as she looked at the long cock between his legs entering her.

His shameless need made her gasp. There was something about the way he took her that made her feel like the most desired woman in the world. The fire in his eyes was like nothing she’d seen. The more she interacted with Jesse, the more she noticed the distance typically set by his gaze. The silly detachment from the world and the people around him. The careless attitude. Those were all gone when he was with her. He was a different man in private and almost an animal when he was inside her. 

“I am never using condoms with you,” he promised with a lustful growl. “Never.”

Hana wanted to hear him say it. “Why?”

“Because you’re fucking mine now. Mine,” he growled and bent down. His teeth found her ear, and they nibbled on it, eliciting a gasp from D.Va. “My, you got wetter from that?”

She tried to respond, but his tongue was doing some kind of evil magic around her ear, disabling her speech, melting her into a puddle of desire.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he repeated, moving his hips faster, his tongue trailing from her earlobe to the top, his teeth gently squeezing once more, forcing a whimper out of her. 

When he bumped against her cervix, she jumped. McCree adjusted his angle to ensure he was reaching all the way, pounding against her posterior fornix, and making her eyes roll back with bliss.

“Where are you wantin’ it this time?”

Her legs instinctually wrapped around his hips. “You can’t pull out...”

“I can’t?” Jesse’s grin widened. “I like this feisty girl.”

“More...”

“Every inch you need. Every time you need it. Mine,” he repeated, separating his mouth from her ear, looking down at her. He was about to go on a filthy tirade of possessive promises but the Asian girl tightened up for him when called his. Instead, he let out a growl.

The wetness around him tightened further. Her hand went back up and slowly repeated the motion of touching his chest, trailing down, and stopping at his abs. The quality of the touch was one of almost worship. McCree made the mistake of looking into her eyes. He was lost. He wondered for a moment just how much of the real him did he show when he was with her.

He tried it again. His hand went down to play with her nipple, rolling it gently and increasing the roughness of his actions until she got to the sweet point between a gasp of pleasure and a wince of pain. His voice went down almost an octave, and he didn’t hold back his need. “Mine.”

What he didn’t expect was for her to suddenly change her hands’ positioning. They shot out and captured his face. Instead of responding with a phrase, she hungrily kissed him. The wet sounds of their sex faded away for him. The only thing that existed was the petite girl holding his face like it meant everything to her. The deliciously tight pussy squeezing him, rhythmically attempting to milk him dry with every one of his thrusts. The lips that consumed his and threatened to render his rational mind useless as passion flooded him.

His brain began shutting down as her unprotected pussy lost coordination. He knew her body after months of constant loving. She was close. He separated his lips from hers, and she glared at him. She needed more of it. He grinned and raised an eyebrow, charmingly asking for a second. Only to say, “Bunny...do it. Cum for me.”

“Can you...say something for me?”

“Oh?” McCree panted the question, barely able to hold back. The problem with unprotected sex was he couldn’t control his body’s limitations so easily. The tightness made the challenge almost impossible.

D.Va couldn’t hold his gaze, so she looked at his chest. She whispered as quietly as she could but knowing he would understand her request. “Can you say you’re mine?”

The request struck McCree almost in a physical way. He gasped, unexpectedly aroused beyond what he had thought possible. His tone grew forceful, and he repeated the way they had started their session. “Look at it. No. Now. Fucking look at my big cock, Hana.”

D.Va nodded quickly and looked down, moaning when she saw the thick member stretching her obscenely, the sheen of her lubrication making it glisten.

“That big thing is yours, bunny. Look at me. Look at me!” McCree growled when she took half a second longer to obey. He was at his limit. Their eyes met, and the same electrical charge of lust crackled between them. Dark eyes meeting each other in absolute need. He sighed. “Also me. I am yours, Hana. All of me.”

Jesse heard her say something, he guessed it had been a gasp with his name swirling around it. What he didn’t need any explanation for was the snug pussy becoming impossibly tight. Painfully tight. He had never felt her cum like that. He had been bruised once or twice because of their difference in proportions. As Hana let out a short-lived scream of unadulterated pleasure, he just knew his cock was going to end up bruised. Again. He let go.

Even through her orgasm she felt him. He knew, for D.Va clawed at him when the head of his fat cock widened before blasting his cum straight into the deepest parts of the petite Asian girl. He bared his teeth with pleasure as he growled one last time. “Fuck...Hana...”

The fireworks inside him went to a blinding intensity as he was frozen with pleasure, emptying his balls inside her, closing his eyes, trying to handle the amount of bliss racing down his veins...

McCree finally felt the world come back into focus. “I’ll be damned, bunny, I have no idea what you do to me, but it’s always like this.”

Jesse rolled them over until they laid down sideways. D.Va gently smiled at him, her fingertips playing around his chest.

He didn’t say anything for a few seconds. They shared a silent conversation, eyes darting back and forth. Gentle smiles were exchanged until they became grins. They kissed.

Hana sighed and hugged him tight.

“This ain’t gonna be easy, Hana,” McCree confessed. “You’re a bona fide idol. A figure people look up to. I am wanted in almost every country out there.”

D.Va gave him a naughty smile that made him raise an eyebrow, questioning. Hana opened her mouth and clamped it down on his skin.

“What the fuck?!” McCree hissed with pain, somehow amused in spite of the stinging sensation that intensified and didn’t go anywhere for seconds as she kept on biting. She finally let go.

“Mine. My cowboy,” she beamed as she proclaimed him as her property.

“Fuck knows what goes inside that brain of yours,” McCree sighed, chuckling. “But I like it.”

“Sixty million is a steep number,” D.Va sighed. “I don’t know exactly how we’re making this work, but we’re making this work. You are fucking mine now.”

“Oh, so feisty,” McCree shook his head, disbelieving. “I still like it, though.”

“McCree?”

“Yes, bunny?”

“Now that it’s official, well...I have a question that sounds kind of silly right now, but it’s important,” the gamer looked into his eyes for a moment to ensure he registered her expression matched her tone. She wasn’t being cheeky. “Well...I’ve heard Sombra say Jesse isn’t your real name. Is that true?”

“Huh. Yeah, I wasn’t born Jesse McCree,” he confessed. He looked into the past. It was, for all intents and purposes, another life, indeed. “I may have been born with another identity, bunny, but...Jesse McCree is my name. Is who I have been for so long, the other name feels...wrong. Honestly, if you called me any other way, I wouldn’t even respond. What matters is not my name. But me. And that’s what you’re gettin’, bunny. The real Jesse is all yours.”

“You can be strangely smarmy at times.”

“Take it or leave it, bunny.”

“You know I love taking it.”

McCree’s laughter resonated, loud, making a smile blossom on D.Va’s face. He shook his head, far too amused. “That you do, bunny. That you do. C’mere, I’m gonna snuggle the fuck out of you.”

D.Va drifted off to sleep, embraced, feeling safe. She knew that what was coming wasn’t going to be easy, but in her cowboy’s arms, she felt like it was all doable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter includes some exhibitionism and plenty of smarmy fluff, confessions and all those (good?) things: D.Va and McCree haven't seen each other for a while and their need for each other starts to make them act differently...


	3. D.Va, just tell me one thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree knows his relationship with D.Va, were it to continue, is not going to be easy nor overt. He heeds advice.  
> (Contains exhibitionism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a few moments that I had to reread to ensure it said "Jesse" and "Hana" instead of my girlfriend's name or mine, but there's plenty going on with my life and projecting in a controlled environment (read: fiction where I choose the ending) is cathartic. I'd like to thank my own D.Va for proofreading this. Whatever errors may be left are my fault for adding stuff after she highlighted issues. Also, yes, every chapter uses an official character quote as title. I also use actual lines as a dialogue or two.

The presenter made a theatrical expression as he pretended to wonder out loud instead of asking directly for the public. His quick jabs in Korean also managed to throw in a short but quick-witted word play. “Does this mean D.Va is available? Perhaps...even looking?” 

After the loud and excited speculation by the public, Hana Song flashed a smile at the camera, trying not to think of the subtitles her response would have, both on the aired version, as well as on newspapers. She tried to use her best formal Korean for the answer. “After seeing what I’ve seen, my focus is ensuring that our country’s name is proudly displayed as inspiration and a beacon of hope during these troubled times. I have too many responsibilities, and I will not fail someone who can’t be next to me while I’m out there for extended periods of time!”

The cheering for her was still ringing in her ears. Yet another interview. The fact that MEKA and Overwatch were cooperating, instead of being split and disconnected forces battling hostile Omnics and international crime, had the world buzzing. Which meant she was under the public eye. Her manager had her interviews woven into her schedule, squeezed between training sessions and briefings. It had been months since she’d seen Jesse. No means of communication were secure enough for her to believe she had enough privacy. She couldn’t risk him being discovered.

Her sigh carried so much weight it almost dented the floor. Hana exited the studio and pressed the button, and the twin doors opened. Looking at the duffel bag that had been waiting for her in the elevator, she fished out a completely different set of clothes, threw them on, and got ready to get out without being recognized. 

The weeks kept piling on. She missed the way his brown eyes glinted with wicked humor. His mouth had entranced her from the first time she heard him talk. The way his lips moved when he formed words only for her to hear. The brushing of his beard against her face when they kissed. His scent. The gentle warmth of...something that lived inside of her. That something always moved and grew whenever he held her tight. 

Hana craved the physicality between her and McCree that was ever-present when they could share a space. She missed the way he made her scream with shut eyes when he took her...but that wasn’t what she needed. Not as much as just being in front of him and letting herself wander, lost in his eyes. 

She walked towards her hoverbike. The means of transportation never failed to bring flashes from an easier past. Not even ten years prior, but it still felt like a different lifetime, when she didn’t need to worry about things. Going home and talking to her retired pro gamer father. Eager to become an adult and be able to drive, to stay out by herself at night, to have her own place, and more. The hoverbike was a constant reminder of all that. Far from a recent model. She bought it early in her career, even if she was able to afford more than that. And yet, it was the exact same model that she and Dae-hyun had spent countless nights repairing. Admittedly, she had crashed the bike and almost killed herself, but Hana played to win...and yet, the memories had a disappointing lack of aftertaste. They were sweet but not enough. She wanted to share them with him and savor them. She sighed. She couldn’t care less about the sun setting in front of the majestic skyscraper where the interview had been held as she walked to the curb.

A man climbed out of the car and badly chewed out words in Korean towards the driver, “Onion-gee joomoo-sayo! Kammsamneedah!”

Hana’s amusement at the poor attempt swam in uncertainty. While she loved the fact that the man had horribly failed to say the words, there was something about him. Something about his voice that traveled and made her shudder. She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew the frame and the ring of his voice, of course. If she hadn’t spent so many nights next to him, she wouldn’t have recognized the man at all. “Jesse?!”

The man wore a tie that dove underneath an impeccable vest. The dress shirt ended at gloves that hid the fact that one of his arms was no longer made of flesh. His face was the biggest change. He had taken his beard off, leaving only stubble, and his hair was slicked back. The air of nonchalant formality and lack of stuffy or uncomfortable pose told her that he was quite used to dressing up like that. “Hey, bunny.”

Hana needed a few seconds. The eyes on him hadn’t changed their sharp intellect he usually tried to hide. But the overall transformation was a revelation by itself. She finally caught on. “Were you trying to say annyeonghi jumuseyo, kamsahamnida?! From now on, you’ll let me do the talking in Korean.”

“You’re not sayin’ hi? C’mere.” he cocked his head. When D.Va got close enough, McCree didn’t warn her. He took her in his arms and kissed her, hard, exhaling through his nose with longing, gently dissipating into relaxation. Hana’s thoughts swirled away. When he finally let go, she sighed, happily disoriented. He flashed a charming grin. “Are you implyin’ I don’t know how to speak Korean?”

“Imply? That’s a soft word,” she still needed time to process what was happening. “How are you here?”

“Well, when you’ve been an outlaw, then a spec ops that eventually becomes a vigilante, you end up making plenty of enemies...and develop friendships that are the law, above it, or a bit not in touch with law itself. Mind you, this talk is interestin’ and whatnot, but I would much prefer us bein’ in my hotel room for privacy.”

D.Va bit her lip but shot back a sassy, “Wow, am I not even getting dinner out of this? Just straight into your room?”

“You know I can get away with it, bunny. But I’d rather do it this way. The less time I spend on the streets out in the open, the better. I barely have enough contacts out here,” his eyes darted from side to side. Even if his face looked relaxed, he was on alert. “We can have room service. What say you?”

“I say you hop on to my hoverbike, cowboy. You don’t need fingerprints to use it if you’re with me,” D.Va assumed McCree’s hands would have fake fingerprints on them, anyway. There was no way he had nonchalantly arrived either at Seoul or Busan without several layers of evasive measures. “Where to?”

“The fancy one. The...Ham...Charam...Chamsam...hotel?” McCree tried. “I know Spanish and English, bunny, you’re askin’ too much out of me right now.”

“Ugh, just...skip the Korean. I know which one you mean,” she turned around and kissed him once more, giddy. She didn’t want to risk discovery, so she made it quick. 

They rode in silence. The busy city’s smaller streets also had traffic, but Hana knew her way around it. It still pained her to see empty blocks where she knew buildings had collapsed. Crumbled apartment buildings. Busan was healing slowly, following the inspiring example of both Oasis and Numbani.

They parked and walked to the hotel.

“If you’re gonna save me from doin’ the talkin’, just tell him you’re here for the reservation under the name Joel Banks and wife,” he said. His smile widened as she displayed shock.

“You do know people in Korea know who I am, right?”

“It was worth a shot. Also, in case you were wonderin’, Joel Banks is one of my identities. I’m impressed Sombra was able to gather that information. Even if I wasn’t born with that name, she’s got far reach,” he explained. “Also, you’re gonna come up to my room, so you may as well introduce yourself however you want to.”

“Tempting, but I think I would start the next war, and split what’s left of Korea like the second coming of Hanguk Jeonjaeng,” D.Va hated the tingles she experienced when thinking about introducing herself like that man’s wife. Her heart was beating faster as she came close to the lobby. The exchange with the receptionist was quick and effective. She was probably recognized but not questioned. She turned around and switched back from Korean. “Here you go, Mr. Banks.”

“Why, thank you, Hana. What room was it, again?”

“503, sir,” calling him like that reminded her of other times she’d called him ‘sir,’ making her blood race.

“Would you mind tellin’ me where that would be?”

“Not at all. Please, over here,” D.Va guided the man.

Inside the elevator, she whispered, “Don’t kiss me here. I’m sure there’s cameras.”

“You know me too well, bunny,” McCree didn’t face her. He smiled anyway. His back had already tensed up, ready to attack her.

“Yeah, you can get a bit handsy, and I don’t want people to know. While I want to go fully public, they’d need to know who you are. Neither my agent nor government knows you and I are together, and I’m sure they’d go insane with my clearance at MEKA.”

“Wow, politics, my favorite topic,” McCree’s sarcasm went underlined by his chuckle.

“I do want to know...why are you here?”

“I missed you.”

“But...why? Why risk it with a long trip and just come over here?”

“Oh. A rather unlikely endorsement.”

“Who would that be?” D.Va’s curiosity was piqued.

“You wouldn’t believe me. But I guess he does like you,” McCree said, walking to the hotel room, remembering what had happened only a few days prior.

***

Panting, Jesse put his hands on the floor. Sweat dripped until a tiny puddle formed.

“Now this is what I call proper training, finally,” Jack Morrison finished his push-ups far fresher than he had any right to. The experiment they had run on him showed results even decades after he had served. He stood up and swept the room with his gaze. “I guess we can call it a day. Everyone’s dismissed...but I do want a word with you, Jesse.”

“Commander?” McCree caught himself calling Soldier:76 just like he did years prior, when they both wore uniforms.

“Thank you, 76,” Genji managed to sound formal, despite his word selection. He threw an ‘I warned you about this’ look at McCree. Behind him, Winston, Tracer, and Lucio started to talk amicably about the unpredictability of Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes as an ally.

After a few seconds passed, Soldier:76 decided to wait even further, just to press with the lack of words. Finally, he asked. “Has the Korean government stripped D.Va of any privileges since you two date? Or are they unaware?”

McCree stood in shock. He had his, ‘but of course not!’ response ready, assuming he was going to ask if he was fucking or dating D.Va. He stumbled for a second, careful to keep his clueless facade, “Oh, no, Commander. Morrison. No, they are unaware.”

“So you are dating, huh,” Jack’s brow furrowing intensified. “Jesse, I am not a man of many words, and maybe that’s why I don’t know one that can properly convey the amount of stupidity your actions carry.”

McCree realized he had walked into a trap. “Sir...”

“Jack is fine at this moment,” he countered.

“Jack. I don’t think I can help myself.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Jesse. I’m saying this because I don’t want to ruin lives. Yours...well, you did a fine job of ruining it yourself and you manage now,” Morrison hadn’t been known for mincing words. He hadn’t changed. The silver-haired man sighed. “I suspect Captain Amari knows. Ana is far too perceptive.”

“If ‘managin’ my life’ means spendin’ last christmas at a cantina south of the border while Sombra watched me snore, yes. I was managin’ just fine before meeting D.Va,” Jesse deadpanned. “And, yes, Ana knows.”

“She sanctioned this?”

“I’m a grown-ass man, Jack. With all due respect, I don’t need no permission.”

“She didn’t raise any objections for you to consider?”

“Oh, she did. But, well, she has her perspective. She faked her death and lost contact with her husband and daughter just to keep them safe. You chose duty over your partner, Jack,” McCree pointed out. “I’m thinkin’ I’m a stupider man or somethin’, but I can’t help myself. I told you.”

“That’s why I wanted to talk to you. I did, indeed, make that decision. There are things I regret, things I don’t,” Soldier:76 patted the seat next to him. Jesse obliged. Jack sighed. “Believe me, the personal cost was high. But the world was kept safer than forecasted. I do wish I didn’t have to choose.”

“I’m not followin’.”

“I was eighteen when I enlisted. The first Omnic war. I had nothing back in Indiana. Nothing to lose meant I volunteered for the Soldier Enhancement Program. By the time I met Vincent, I was good at my job. A job that meant high risk, high visibility. Vincent was no soldier. He was,” Jack trailed off for a second. McCree looked at the wall Morrison stared at, their faces parallel. After a long sigh, Soldier continued. “He was perfect for me. But I wasn’t perfect for him. You see, our hearts were in the right place. But love by itself isn’t enough to make things work. Even if it’s a lot of love. Even if it’s the love of your life.”

McCree felt uncomfortable. The proper etiquette for dealing with another man pouring his heart out wasn’t within his expertise. 

Morrison addressed him with a slower cadence than the rest. Jesse felt at ease. Other than Ana and Hana, nobody suspected that McCree wasn’t as dull as he projected. But this heart-to-heart was uncharted territory for him. The older man’s pause ended.

“And that’s the thing. I loved Vincent enough to know we weren’t meant to be. That my career would always put him at risk, and I was far too deep to quit. I would be able to leave the badge behind, but the enemies I had made wouldn’t care about it. They’d try to reach me and the ones I loved,” Jack’s voice sounded far softer, and it had nothing to do with the lack of visor distortion. “There were other things. Gerard trusted me to be Commander of the Overwatch force. I projected what they needed to project. I believed in the cause. And I had to face it: if I wanted a world where I could ensure Vincent was still alive, it had to be a world without me in his life. So I made my choice. But you? You are far luckier.”

“Right, only a multimillion dollar reward on my head, both government and criminal organizations running after me. I am luck personified, Jack,” McCree chuckled with no mirth.

“And you’ve told Hana about this,” he didn’t ask.

“Yes.”

“And she didn’t call it off.”

“Still together.”

Morrison didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned to meet McCree’s gaze and held it, telling the younger man to arrive to his own conclusions. “I would be asking myself if I’m doing enough to be with my true love.”

Jesse felt exposed. When Soldier:76 called Hana McCree’s true love, it just rang true. “I just...”

“I know,” the Commander nodded when Jesse had his mouth open but no sounds came out. The veteran shook his head. “Believe me. Unless you’re going to tell me you’re not feeling it.”

Before he could help it, Jesse found himself releasing emotional steam like a pressure cooker. “I didn’t know kisses could melt your brain, damn it. When I look into her eyes, the world seems all right. There’s no Deadlock Gang, there’s no troubled past, there’s nothin’. Nothin’ but her, and it is perfect. Breathin’ the same air she’s breathin’ makes me smile like an idiot. When she uses me like a backrest I’m happy. She makes me laugh. Dang, when I think of her I start grinnin’! It’s infuriatin’, but just the thought of her makes my pulse race. I just told you I’m a grown-ass man, and that’s somethin’ that makes the lack of control even worse, now. Embarrassin’, even.”

“Never mind, son. You do feel it,” Soldier put his hand on McCree’s shoulder and offered no more words.

Jesse felt a rare chance to let it all out. “And it’s almost like a curse. I can’t get her out of my head, Jack. I open my eyes and I think of her, I go to bed and I think of her. I want things I had never wanted before. Stability, a routine shared with her. Even babies, can you believe me? Babies? Me? A father?”

“I’ve never been one to question God’s plan,” Jack offered. “Perhaps it’s time for you to change lanes and be on the way you were always meant to.”

Jesse had forgotten Jack was Catholic, but there were more pressing issues at hand. “Sorry for babblin’, I don’t know what came over me.”

“Love,” Jack shrugged, his eyes shifting to meet McCree’s gaze. For whatever reason, the word came out more strained and calculated than all those times they had talked about the possibility of dying. A final, short, forceful sigh that wrapped the subject. “Now, we didn’t have this conversation, don’t worry about it. Also, I’m expecting you to not talk about Vincent.”

“Of course.”

“Now, Hana isn’t my daughter, but I’ve always wanted to say this. Jesse, you’ve ruined my love for Western movies and I didn’t do anything about it, but this time I won’t let you ruin more things. Hana is a very special young woman. Listen to me, cowboy. You make my little girl cry, and I will crush you,” Jack smiled, knowing Jesse would probably never be threatened by Hana’s father in person. But the ruffian needed the speech being told.

“You better stop wonderin’ why she calls you dad,” Jesse laughed, shaking his head. He stood up. “Well, I guess there’s people I gotta talk to, nautical travel to be secured, and plenty more. Thanks, Jack.”

“She’ll be in Busan until the twenty-third of the month,” Morrison pointed out before McCree exited the room.

***

Jesse kissed the back of Hana’s neck, inhaling her scent, “Dang, woman. You drive me insane. This isn’t even fair.”

“Hey, keep it in your pants, mister! Cameras!!” D.Va gasped, looking around. Her expression of lust wasn’t hidden, getting a growl in response. His breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. The elevator doors opened. They exited with impatience. It had been too long. She separated herself from him just in case there were cameras filming the hallways. “The first time you spoke to me, I didn’t think we’d end up here.”

“You remember that?” Jesse looked both ways before heading towards the room. He tapped the card against the reader. It beeped and unlocked the door.

“Of course. We had to go down to the Ilios well. You said, ‘D.Va, just tell me one thing: where’d you learn to shoot like that?’” Hana realized that months prior, she had never suspected she’d run to this man’s arms at every chance. She pushed the door open and went inside. McCree shut the door behind them while she walked to the end of the room. 

Hana ended before the huge glass pane. Thick for isolation purposes. The lights of the city shone up, the darkness of the ocean painting the city limits with precise brushstrokes. A hand around her neck, calloused. The touch alone sent fire down her veins, igniting her body’s needs.

His fingertips found the edge of her clothes and snaked underneath, caressing her torso directly, forcing a sharp inhalation from her.

“I’m going to take you here,” he growled.

“Wha..? But...”

“I need you too much. Right here. Right now.”

“The bed is just...”

“No. Here,” Jesse growled into her ear and licked. He knew her weak spots too well. Her knees bent forward, their strength sapped. He hugged her from behind for a moment, then resumed the idle but needy caresses.

“But what if someone sees?”

“Let them watch. You are mine,” he caught her nipple between his fingertips. He rolled the nub with gentle expertise. 

D.Va’s attempt at a reply disappeared within her sigh of pleasure. McCree took her upper clothes away and threw them casually over his shoulder, then returned to look at her.

“Mine,” he whispered forcefully, his hands traveling down and yanking all of Hana’s remaining clothes down to her knees. He inhaled. “Fuck, your scent...you’re so wet already.”

“Jesse, but...I’m exposed.”

“Oh, I know,” he discarded her protests and unbuckled his belt, then undid the zipper of his formal pants. “I’m not going to go down on you right now, and I don’t need you to blow me. I need to be inside you. I’ve needed you every night.”

Hana turned her head and made eye contact. The fire in his eyes told her there was no option. He knew it turned her on. The cowboy’s grin grew mischievous. His free hand slowly caressed her upper back and gently pinned her. The glass was cold. D.Va tried to push herself away from the surface, but the man applied pressure until her breasts were fully pressed against the chilly glass.

“No. I’m going to put you against this window, mash your pretty tits against it. Maybe someone walkin’ down the street will catch you gettin’ fucked real good, now,” he whispered in her ear. 

Hana shivered, partially because of the glass’s temperature. 

“Don’t complain. I can smell how wet you are. You’re ready, aren’t you?”

D.Va huffed.

“I’m goin’ to make you my bitch, and the world can see for all I care,” his threats weren’t empty. He pressed the base of his cock against her wet sex, then pulled his hips back, trailing the considerable length down her slit. “What a greedy little girl. It’s so big, and yet you get so wet when you feel it.”

“You’re so cocky,” Hana huffed.

The man in the glass’s reflection flashed her a charming smile. “I know. And if you didn’t like it, you wouldn’t be soaked right now, would you?”

The thick head of the unprotected dick pressed. As usual for them, the initial pressure had to be considerable. The petite Asian girl’s body didn’t yield. 

“I’ll make it fit, don’t worry,” McCree had tried to sound reassuring, but realized he had unwittingly revealed his impatient need for her. He couldn’t bear the thought of not being inside her any longer. He pushed forward until her labia gave way.

“Damn,” Hana closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation. This was what she had been waiting for. She could read him. The tough act was transparent for her. He was no saint, but behind every harsh word and forceful treatment, there was something he didn’t say out loud. His hands were never too rough, even when punishing. There was always an adoring caress. His eyes communicated filthy intentions that tried to cover up a deeper feeling of true closeness. The hand that kept her hips in place as he forced her to take him in gripped hard but not without consideration. She felt safe. She whispered. McCree stopped in his tracks.

“What was that, bunny?” Jesse cocked his head, confused.

“I said, ‘I love you, too,’ McCree,” she sighed and wiggled her hips, making herself take an inch of him.

“But...how..? When..?” Jesse cocked his head further, his teeth bared with the raw sensation of her body squeezing him in the heavenly, wet tightness. 

Her mouth, halfway open, offered no explanation. She met his gaze.

“You know me too well for your own good.” One day, McCree would get used to being read in the way she flipped through his layers of deception and distancing. But that day would come in the future. Hana pressed her hips back, engulfing another couple of inches.

“I missed you,” her voice didn’t come above the previous whispered tone.

“I missed you too,” he replied, a dangerous undertone of sexual frustration surfacing. “I’ve missed you too much.”

Instead of growling more threats (that he knew would be insufficient to distract her from the implied confessions), he used both hands to grab her hips and pushed forward, sinking into her. D.Va’s tight pussy offered resistance that went ignored as he hummed and pressed his hips forward. He bumped against her cervix. 

Hana inhaled sharply once more, feeling thoroughly stretched. It had been too many days since she had experienced having him inside, and her body felt too full. As usual, she wondered how he managed to get so much inside her. He pressed harder against her cervix, and the tip of his cock slipped upwards, teaching him the angle. His sizable dick punched her anterior fornix, forcing a long moan of pleasure out of her. Too full. Perfect.

Jesse widened his stance, bent his knees and pulled back, sliding most of his length out. He slid back in from the new angle. This time, he didn’t make her feel more pain than the inevitable. Given their size difference, she would always struggle to have him inside, but when he didn’t bump against her cervix and instead went straight for her anterior fornix, she always did something for him. McCree tightened his grip on D.Va’s hips and fucked her slow but hard. Deep and considerate but hungry for her. At the end of every thrust, he rubbed the tip of his condom-less dick around D.Va’s anterior fornix and...

With a long moan, D.Va rolled her eyes back with pleasure, clinging to her man as she let herself be taken by both him and the pleasure he offered to her.

McCree exhaled with satisfaction as the petite Asian girl’s mouth quivered. Her upper back tensed up, and her shoulders shivered. He got his lips close to her ear again and whispered, “Are you getting wetter thinking that someone down there may be looking up right now, watching you get dicked down?”

“No,” D.Va gasped. Horrified, she noticed that her body betrayed her instantly, however. Her sex got wetter, tighter, her knuckles went pale as her hands failed to have any grip on the glass. Her breasts pressed harder against the surface, thoroughly exposed.

“Lying little bunny...”

She hated him. Her own body was beyond her ability to control. She heard it. His long strokes were far more liquid-sounding. Her gasps, higher-pitched. She covered her mouth with one hand.

“No,” his volume didn’t need to be loud to be dangerous. His hand shot out, caught her wrist, and pulled her hand away from her mouth. Purposefully testing her, he slammed himself all the way in, punching her with pleasure from the inside.

“Oh!” D.Va heard herself, aghast. The short scream of pleasure had been loud.

“Do you like being exposed like this?”

Hana shook her head quickly. 

“Is that so, now?” McCree laughed quietly. Cruel. The hand that had been holding her wrist pulled away. 

D.Va had her hand held tightly behind her back. McCree pinned it there, his other hand grabbing her hips viciously. The unprotected cock rammed into her in a series of long but merciless thrusts that forced her to experience intense pleasure. “I’m...Jesse! Oh! Jesse!”

“What a loud little girl,” his cruel laugh rose. There was something about it. In spite of it being laughter, he wasn’t mocking her. It was encouragement. It was enjoyment. “Scream for me, louder.”

“No! Wait! I’m...Jesse!” D.Va gasped before screaming. It was too good. Too much pleasure. He fucked her too well, and she was unable to rein her reactions. “Yes! Jesse!”

She kept on screaming her name, and he couldn’t get enough. A deviant idea crossed his mind. He tried to calculate his sentences for his breathing pattern. D.Va was getting so tight, it was slightly painful. He loved it. McCree filled her ears with filth. “Do you like being heard, when I’m making you my bitch? Are you enjoying that I show the world I fuck you good, bunny? That you’re so mine? You act like a little whore because you are my little whore. Mine. Is that it?”

“No! I...Fuck!” Hana realized she had cursed quite loudly. This was unlike her, but the pleasure of his big dick touching every part of her that she had needed to be touched was sabotaging her self-control. “Jesse!”

“Say it. Say you love my cock.”

D.Va’s words left her mouth in a loud broadcast before she could help it. “I love your cock!”

“Good girl. Why do you love it?” McCree fucked her hard. It wasn’t difficult to coordinate his movements. It was only deep, long, constant thrusts. The complicated part was not cumming. The erotic sight of D.Va with pants down her ankles, soaking wet, screaming obscenities for him as her body was displayed against the window was too much.

“It’s so fucking big! You fuck me so good!” D.Va tried saying more but it was a wordless scream of debauched pleasure.

“I’m close now. Where do you want it?” McCree watched her quiver. He looked down. His slick cock contrasted with her petite body. It was almost an affront to her small frame. He loved it all. His core was inflamed with the need of claiming her.

“Inside! I need it inside!” Hana couldn’t stop screaming. She was loud, and the relief of letting herself be directed by her pleasure didn’t allow for any control. She was about to cum so hard. “Cum inside me, Jesse! Fill me!”

McCree hadn’t expected such intensity. His body had no choice but to comply.

“I need your cum! Fuck me with that big cock!”

He growled, trying to hold back. He wanted her to cum before him, but D.Va was on a roll, screaming for him. 

D.Va screamed wordlessly once more, but managed to compress it into a final phrase as her orgasm began, “Fucking fill me already!”

Strong arms wrapped around her abdomen and squeezed. A sweaty, panting torso glued itself to her back. His tongue licked her ear for a moment, but a deep growl of animal satisfaction interrupted the tease. 

Her body trembled, weak with bliss. In ecstasy, D.Va heard McCree growl an, “I love you” into her ear before she felt it. The moment his considerable size expanded. The world went dark for her as she came, but she was in tune, waiting for it.

Thick ropes of creamy cum blasted inside her, coating her cervix and flooding her, taking her high to dizzying extremes. McCree held D.Va tight as he filled her. She realized he had to have been saving it for her, as she felt a drop, then more, drip out of her, making her overflow...

Panting, Jesse held Hana in place, “I missed you, bunny.”

“You’re so sweet.”

She turned her head slightly to kiss him, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her man’s cheeks flushed. D.Va offered a gentle smile. “You’ll get used to it, don’t worry. Don’t stop showing me. You don’t need to say it out loud. I know.”

Instead of responding, McCree held her securely in place and lifted. 

D.Va yelped.

The man carried her to the bed, walking slowly. Her feet dangled a few inches above the floor. She was kept securely in position. He made sure he was still inside her. He turned around, sat on the bed with her on top, then rolled both of them so they ended on the bed, on their side, with him still firmly lodged inside her. “You made me addicted to this. Now I need to go to sleep while bein’ inside you or it’s not the same.”

Instead of responding verbally, she happily wiggled her hips, pressing back so he wouldn’t slip out.

“Ah, woman. You’re goin’ to be the end of me,” McCree laughed quietly.

D.Va knew it was no lament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter toys with a somewhat common plot device found in AO3, I hope it's enjoyable for you. Let's see if you can guess what it is before it kicks in. Warning, if you're against external elements that reduce inhibitions (without them falling into the mind control category), the next chapter has some of it.
> 
> The storyline's getting heavier in terms of feelings and fluff. Also, we're really close to the final chapter. I'm glad that my very own D.Va is getting so invested she's pointing out character/plot/personality issues. Thanks for describing my dick as "stupidly huge," bunny, but it didn't make it to the final cut.


	4. I think your clock's off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch is still active. A mission gone wrong forces McCree and D.Va to lose their inhibitions. (This chapter is where the pollen tag is active)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the notes on the previous chapter stated, this is coming to an end. This is probably the second to last chapter to this story; I don't believe in needlessly prolonging a plot. I told my girlfriend I was afraid my storyline had just jumped the shark, and...she didn't understand the phrase. The age gap is real. Oh, well.

(Dialogues between brackets indicate them being spoken in Korean)

“[D.Va, Casino, Overlord, please report to the briefing room at once],” the PA at the Korean government’s MEKA base reported with the usual formality that danced between gentle and demanding. They didn’t really need to make it sound like Captain Myung’s voice when the announcement came from that office. Someone thought it was a good idea, and it stuck.

Jae-Eun Kwon, better known to the public as Casino, was the first to jump up. Either it was his F1 driver spirit or just his nature, but he always needed to be there before everyone else. Hana didn’t waste time, but she didn’t see the necessity for theatrics. Getting rid of her bubblegum, she caught Seung-Hwa Shi’s gentle expression not changing as he immediately dropped the online game, stood up, and departed. 

D.Va wished King would’ve been available for whatever it was. Ever since he had been injured, Kyung-soo Han (better known as King) had routine physical therapy appointments. She wouldn’t have minded a different partner. Certainly, most people would be afraid of D.Mon, as Yuna herself was unabashedly aggressive, even naming her mech, “Beast.” Casino could be quite imposing, given his perpetual resting bitch face. D.Va was unnerved by MEKA’s maknae—Korean title given to the youngest member of a given group—Seung-Hwa Shi. Always calm. Always smiling. Always seemingly gentle. Never speaking too loudly. Ever. Even facing his own (or someone else’s) death. Hana shuddered. The boy had chosen the nickname Overlord, and his mech was Mastermind. Hana thought Starcraft was the excuse, not reason, for the names. She thought him capable of exchanging her life for a dessert like hotteok, let alone an actually expensive treat.

The door shut automatically behind her, and she took the seat on the right, sandwiching Casino. 

“[The Korean government has graciously accepted a mission to help an ally. Given the complexity of today’s political environment, we will conduct this rescue mission in secret. You will depart immediately after preparations].” Captain Myung eyed them. Seeing no questions rising from them, she nodded and continued. “[We are deploying you at the coordinates shown on screen. This is an officially abandoned hangar that used to be part of Volskaya Industries...]”

Captain Myung trailed off. She expected anyone under her orders to be watchful at all times. This pause indicated she wanted input at the moment. The trio watched the drone footage of a smoking, massive building. No external damage could be seen, yet the scale of the building put it slightly under the New Century Global Center’s size. At least three times larger than the Vatican City.

“[And yet there are automated sentries equipped with a red cross, indicating they expect to cure wounds. The base is not abandoned],” Casino pointed out, not missing a beat.

Their superior nodded approvingly.

“[That being said, it would be strange for the Korean government to help out Volskaya. Katya Volskaya barely trusts her own people, let alone others],” Overlord hummed. Nobody batted an eye when he revealed he was up to date in international political alliances. Nothing was too outlandish coming from his tranquil voice.

Captain Myung’s response was an encouraging, “[Indeed].”

“[Which means we aren’t helping a government unless they’re at odds with Korea. Unlikely. More probably, we are helping a private organization or an individual],” Hana didn’t miss the chance to chime in with reasonable deductions. Her competitive spirit didn’t allow them to simply outshine her. She was about to add more inferences, but she stopped short when a familiar face popped up on her screen. The beard. His cocky yet somehow charming glare. The stupid, smug grin that had won her over months and months ago. Other faces popped up, but she ignored them. “McCree?”

“[We are ignoring warrants on Jamison Fawkes, Mako Rutledge and Jesse McCree, hence marking this mission as unofficial. Given your unofficial past training with ex-Overwatch forces, you may know a few of these individuals, but we have selected you for your professionalism, D.Va. We take it you have no conflict of interest? Or would you prefer to step down from this one?]” Captain Myung waited for a second and nodded again, approving of Hana Song’s acceptance of the mission. She stepped aside for a projected video. In case any of the MEKA members didn’t speak English, it had been subtitled. “[We will show you the transmission we received from our ally].”

“Genji, I heard that explosion. I was *not* supposed to hear anything, let alone an explosion.” Mercy’s voice spoke over body cam footage that moved too quickly. Dr. Ziegler was using the disappointed adult tone she had honed to perfection. “Do you need medical attention? You also said the detonation went wrong. Define, ‘wrong’.”

“We came to retrieve the sample, as requested.” Genji’s voice sounded winded. He was probably the source of the footage, as the jumps and twirls matched his flashy, signature kind of movement. “Five seconds before the explosion, Junkrat started laughing. You know you have to be worried when he laughs. He said, and I quote, ‘I may have put in a little bit more explosives than we needed for this. Five times as much counts as a little, right?’ and laughed again. It went, as I said, wrong.”

Mercy’s voice let out a string of muttered words that sounded like curses in German. The fact that the subtitles didn’t explain what was said made it highly probable. Mercy cleared her throat, “What does that have to do with the readings I am getting from your suit? The chemical composition in the air changed. A lot.”

The video went sideways. Genji landed on his side, his balance off. A cyborg hand touched the ground, helping the ninja back up on his feet. The angle shifted in swaying circles, indicating a dizzy torso. “I don’t feel very well. There’s something in the air. But the rest of the team is trapped there. Roadhog, Jesse, Junkrat, Mei. I was the only one who jumped out in time. Angela? I don’t feel well at all.”

“On my way,” Mercy’s voice ended the transmission.

“[The Korean government has approved the extraction of our allies which will be conducted with utmost discretion],” the Captain underlined. “[Any questions?]”

Hana was almost out of her seat, but Overlord exhaled. He collected his thoughts, far too slowly for D.Va’s liking, but finally spoke out. “[Do we expect hostile parties?]”

“[According to Dr. Ziegler—the woman’s voice on the video—there were several guards with a Talon insignia on their uniforms. Visible guards. Plus others that may lay hidden],” Captain Myung nodded. “[Hence our decision of sending MEKA instead of another branch].”

“[No further questions],” Overlord looked at the other two pilots. Neither said a word. The three of them stood up, saluted the Captain, and left the briefing room.

D.Va’s mind ran a mile a minute. How many layers of bureaucracy had the distress call gone through? How many minutes, hours, or days had McCree endured, trapped by an explosion?

Traveling from South Korea to the specified Volskaya warehouse wasn’t a long affair. Less than an hour, given the speed of their craft. Every minute meant scenarios blasting through Hana’s brain. McCree with a broken arm under rubble. Jesse with a gunshot wound on a leg. Her cowboy bleeding to death. Him––

“[Are you okay, D.Va?]” Overlord asked. She knew better than to think it was out of kindness. His following statement did not disappoint. “[If you are in no shape to take on this mission...]”

“[I am. If anything, I am invested in making this a successful rescue. The fact that I know a few of them makes it a motivator for me to focus. Thank you for asking, maknae].”

The boy nodded and turned away, his eyes lingering on her for half a second longer, his expression unchanged. But Hana knew him. That meant suspicion. His eyes, a silent signal.

“[Deployment in five minutes. Please take your designed positions and run the final check on your mechs],” the disembodied, automated voice of Captain Myung informed them, even if the person herself was probably signing paperwork or busy in other things. D.Va wished the P.A. for MEKA had a neutral voice, like Overwatch’s ATHENA. “[D.Va, you will be taking off first, over the main explosion site. Casino, you will land in the general vicinity of Dr. Zhou’s location. Overlord’s position will be close to a subsection with several human temperature readings].”

“[Understood],” D.Va was already in her mech. Tokki, her pink mech, had never failed her, and the robot had undergone three maintenance checks before it had even been stowed within the aircraft. All systems revealed a green dot to their right. “[D.Va, ready for combat].”

The moment the hatch opened, Hana used the magnification function, scanning the area with lightning fast reflexes honed through hundreds of hours aiming within videogames, real life training, and missions.The countdown started, using Captain Myung’s voice. “[5...4...3...]”

An awfully oversized cowboy hat with an obnoxious insignia that mocked Talon’s. Hana Song forgot how to breathe.

“[1].”

Instead of letting herself fall, D.Va used her boosters to go downwards.

“[Everything okay, D.Va?]” Casino wondered. 

Tokki’s speedometer was reaching red numbers.

“[Yes, found signs of survivors, not wasting any time],” she absentmindedly told him, not realizing she switched to English when she said the following sentence. “Don’t worry, I got this.”

“[Uh. Okay].”

With perfect timing, D.Va slammed on the boosters’ controls to switch directions, her stomach already used to the flipping of forceful deceleration. The hat she had seen was on the other side of a particularly thick glass, one that didn’t shatter in spite of rubble collapsing around it. Part of the building had crumbled, and a small cave of sorts had formed under the ruined structure, like a macabre ant farm. 

The professional gamer tried her fusion cannons on it. The shotgun-like bullets bounced off the transparent surface. As expected.

“McCree?” Hana did her best to not sound like a panicked girlfriend. Close to the discarded hat, a trail of dried blood. 

“D.Va?”

While not the voice she hoped to hear, she turned around to find Genji and Mercy, the latter being the one calling her. 

"Hoi zäme!" Mercy greeted her with relief in her voice. “We didn’t expect you here so quickly. Jesse is hiding. There are operatives weaving in and out. Do you happen to have extra gas masks?”

“Uh. No?” D.Va cocked her head. A slightly sweet odor danced in the night wind. It reminded her of her mother’s heliotrope-scented parfum.

“Verdammt,” Mercy exhaled forcefully. “I specifically asked for them!”

“Uh. We weren’t told about it. In fact, we don’t even have masks for ourselves,” D.Va watched Genji and Mercy. Something was off. They looked winded. Flushed. Her examination wasn’t interrupted as Mercy kept talking.

“I suppose it didn’t come through with the request. There is something in the air. Nothing poisonous, but be careful. It can cloud your judgement,” the doctor warned the MEKA pilot. Mercy’s hair was slightly undone. Was the wind cold enough to make her cheekbones look that rosy?

“I’ll be careful. Where is Jesse?” D.Va had no time for veiled phrases. If Mercy wasn’t going to be forthcoming, she’d deal with it. Through comms, Hana proceeded to quickly warn Casino and Overlord that there was a strange chemical agent in the air, following Mercy’s descriptions.

“I don’t...We told him,” Genji sounded off. Almost angry. Disoriented. “We told him to go further into the building. Fewer chances to be found. He can fend for himself if he’s not displayed. I...I don’t...”

“Is it happening again?” Mercy’s breathing quickened, watching Genji wobble. The ninja nodded in response. Mercy’s eyes went wide and quickly stammered to D.Va. “Go ahead, look for Jesse. He shouldn’t be too far from Mako––uh, Roadhog and Junkrat. Hurry, there’s no time to waste!”

D.Va cocked her head with suspicion, but nodded and turned to face the thick glass. She aimed her mini missiles at it and fired the entire supply...the glass cracked and then shattered. Using the mech’s arm as a club, she widened the hole and made it through. Tokki’s boosters flared to life, and they dashed down corridors, avoiding rubble that became rarer. Following the blood trail that was barely an intermittent trickle, Hana found McCree’s signature boot cut jeans and footwear. The droplets thinned to rare dots spread far in between.

“[Hostiles found. I count at least seventy of them],” the passionless voice of Overlord came through her voice channel. “[I require no backup].”

“[Understood],” Casino responded. “[I should be near Dr. Zhou now. I do see a small troupe headed my way. Fewer than twenty. I, too, need no backup. D.Va?]”

“There’s no way I’m losing to you two,” Hana knew they understood enough English to not need translation for that. She attempted to sound neutral. “I’m all good.”

“[Roger that].”

“[Understood].”

The corner of her eye registered movement. She turned in a fraction of a second and showered three men with bullets. The fire from their assault rifles was absorbed by her defense matrix with no challenge to it; she identified the bullets and ticked them off individually as they approached her. Unmarked uniforms. She had a bad feeling about the whole thing. But her man was in danger. She promptly forgot about the downed enemies and scoured the floor. A droplet, fifteen meters down, close to a corner that led to a hallway too narrow for her mech. 

Footsteps. She wasn’t surprised. Her mech walking around made enough noise that she may as well have had a marching band in front of her. MEKA wasn’t sent to stealthy missions. The small group would’ve been a laughable challenge, except for the middle one. A heavily armored grunt, like the ones she’d seen on the Blackwatch Rialto mission briefing. Which meant they could be Talon forces. She didn’t have much time to think about it. One of those mini tanks could easily replace tens of foot soldiers. The twin miniguns on the tank whirred into life. D.Va checked her Defense Matrix. Her robot’s bullet cancellation system had long cooldowns; while the heavy lifting was done by her, as she needed to aim at and select each bullet, the mech absorbed resources to absorb incoming projectiles, later transforming them into ammo for herself. She dashed upwards, forcing the slow-aiming hulk to move up, not quickly enough.

From above, she fired at the three shotgun-wielding grunts that looked puny, next to their huge companion. Two fell, but one managed to roll, wounded, yet still able to shoot. Instead of opting for a complicated maneuver, she nudged her mech while falling and slammed the operative with the entire weight of her robot. The metallic crunch of the downed operatives meant that the only human there was the one inside the tank.

Whirring into life, a barrage of bullets sped towards her. The first tens of them noisily impacted Tokki. Defense matrix was back. She activated it and began clicking on each bullet as they came for her. The rush made her cockiness come back, hoping to enrage the person in the tank, “Get through this!”

The corner of her eye kept a close watch on the energy depletion by using her defense matrix. She was not going to be able to withstand that particular minigun belt pair, as she calculated it had to have more than two thousand bullets per belt. On the last second available, she boosted herself upwards once again, knowing the stability needed for the miniguns would mean minimal damage to her mech. She was starting to think 70 troopers wouldn’t have been too bad compared to this. Hana was almost tempted to initiate the mech’s self-destruct sequence, but if this wasn’t the last of her enemies, that would be a terrible decision to make.

The defense matrix’s bullet absorption had finally transformed all the projectiles and remaining propellants into mini missiles of her own. She checked the back of the heavy assault tank. As expected, twin vents glowed, as the energy source generated too much light and heat for them to be completely hidden. She knew she couldn’t try flying upwards a third time, as the man inside would be able to predict her movements if so. She fired every missile from above, knowing the bulky armor would absorb most of them, but damage to the glowing parts would be priceless towards her victory.

Almost every missile broke against the armor, but the evasive maneuvers weren’t enough. One landed squarely on the right vent, collapsing it. The left one shone brighter, more steam pumping through it. She had no missiles left and bullets wouldn’t do anything against the reinforced vent. 

Twin miniguns started to whirr, waiting for her inevitable descent. Hiding behind natural cover would mean her cooldowns would be of help, but every second spent fighting the brute meant another second McCree could bleed to death. Sacrificing most of Tokki’s armor was an acceptable loss. She landed.

Hundreds of bullets cracked her fortified protective screen and pierced the pink armored mech. She stepped sideways. The man kept firing, her armor percentage going down quickly. Another sideways step that went ignored. Her mech was close to destruction. One final sideways step and, much to the man’s surprise, she didn’t fire. She lifted one of Tokki’s extremely heavy arms and slammed it downwards, sealing the secondary vent. She boosted her way out the imminent explosion. It was a rather anticlimactic burst, but she took no chances. Ignoring the aftermath, she returned to where she had seen the trail of blood.

Breathing deeply, she didn’t power Tokki off, as it wouldn’t run without her specialized gloves making contact with the controls. Making sure her headgear was still on, she whipped out her light gun. She walked down the passageway two steps. Behind a glass pane, Jesse McCree had a gun pointed at her. Sighing with relief, he lowered the gun. “Bunny?”

“You idiot,” D.Va growled. He still had his shirt and light armor on, only the upper half. Below that, he only had his underwear, and his belt had been used as an impromptu tourniquet. “You said you had a minor work thing to do! Damn you, McCree!”

“Uh. Bunny, what did you think I was goin’ to do? Check with accountants what was the new tax law?” Jesse didn’t question why she was there. The man didn’t pretend to be stupid when she was around. He was piecing everything together.

“You could’ve been killed! You idiot,” she knew she was repeating herself, but she still sighed with relief. “What’s with your leg?”

“I believe I had a minor puncture. Prolly’ close to the posterior tibial artery. Bleedin’ was bad for a bit, but it seems to have stopped. I don’t,” McCree trailed off. His chest began moving with dramatic heaving. “I’m glad Morrison wasn’t here to witness this shitstorm. He always misses the shitstorms, though. Since Antonio, he always does.”

“Where is he?”

“For once he followed his own advice. He got an email from Vincent, and they’re meeting up. After all these years. I almost kicked him out of the room for him to go out there. Not that he needed any encouragement.”

“Vincent?”

“Story for another time,” McCree waved her questions away, and he squinted, trying to focus. “Fuck me. Not again.”

“Is this what’s in the air? What’s doing this to you?” D.Va sniffed a bit. Other than the slightly sweet odor from before, she didn’t catch anything wrong.

“Don’t inhale it like that! That’s one of the things we’re avoidin’!” McCree panicked.

“What?!”

“When Junkrat did his stupid explosion, it caught one of the rooms Mei specifically warned him against. She was part of the research conducted here, and her being ex-Overwatch, a few of her components, as well as some of Moira’s, were stored here. One of them is this pollen thing.”

“Uh-huh,” D.Va didn’t follow. The sweet scent?

“Exactly. Plants weren’t supposed to have any of this,” McCree closed his eyes, focusing with noticeable effort to not lose his train of thought. “I could only identify a few of the components on the screen. They started with octadecenol, 2,3-dihydro-6-transfarnesol, citronellol, and geranylcitronellol. But then they got worse. More complex and specific.”

“Of course,” D.Va deadpanned, reminding him that his degree in whatever kind of biochemistry he had studied wasn’t shared by everyone in the room.

“Pheromones. Not plant pheromones, mind you. Animal ones. Plants aren’t supposed to be able to produce ’em. These ones? Compatible with insects and mammals, too,” Jesse paused. He looked at her. 

D.Va’s knees went weak with his gaze. He only locked eyes with her that way when he was several thick inches inside of her. His expression was feral. His back was slightly bent, like an animal about to pounce. His hand slammed against the window.

“I can smell you.”

“That’s preposterous,” D.Va whispered, realizing she was feeling extremely needy for him. She looked down. Jesse’s boxers did nothing to hide the sizable erection underneath the fabric. 

“The compound we came to retrieve. We have it secured. But there’s pollen. Too much pollen. It makes you...fuck. Hana. I am going to dick you down so hard you will ask me for clemency. And I will fuck you harder when you do,” McCree growled. He shook his head. Closed his eyes. “Bunny. Please. Go. Fly far from here, and just point me in the right direction. I’ll catch up with you. I’m doin’ what I can to not use the security code on this door. If I touch you, I’ll be done for.”

“What?” On one hand, Hana wanted him to bend her over and fulfill his promises. On the other, she was trying to catch up. She was starting to get lost in his eyes, the way she always did when she needed him too badly. His body wasn’t hard on the eyes, but she had a thing for his face, particularly his gaze and his beard against her skin. She shook her head. “I...um...I think your clock’s off. Pollen doesn’t work that way.”

“You’ve seen Moira vanish into thin air, then cast forth a yellow ball that repairs your mech, simultaneously healin’ humans...but pollen that makes you horny is where you draw the line of plausibility?”

“Fair enough.”

“Why do you think Mercy and Genji were fuckin’ like animals in heat? I’m assumin’ you found ’em. They were loooud. I saw Genji jump her and...well...let’s just say my suspicions were confirmed. I just fuckin’ knew Angela had given him a few extra robotic inches right where it counts,” the cowboy shuddered. “Please. Hana. Leave...leave now, or I will fuck you so hard I’ll break you. And you’ll love me for it even if you can’t walk.”

The wild expression in his eyes told her he was serious about it. Which made her want to feel him that way. She also knew having sex with him was definitely not part of the mission, even if she was about to beg for it. Hana inhaled deeply to steel her mind. The sweet scent flooded her, and she felt tingles travel down her body. Wetness between her legs. She opened her eyes once more and looked at Jesse. While her man made her horny, she knew the intense, mind-bending desire to take his clothes off and mount him fiercely wasn’t entirely part of her own normal self.

Not breaking eye contact, Jesse whispered, but she heard him say it. “Too fuckin’ late.”

McCree punched a series of numbers on a pad to his left.

The glass door slid sideways.

“Jesse...”

“No.” McCree growled. His hand shot out and grabbed Hana by the neck. There was no deadly intention in his eyes, and yet, he looked dangerous to her. He squeezed lightly, not harming her, just ensuring she was completely under his control. 

D.Va could’ve tried wrestling out of the position. She knew Jesse was an experienced fighter, and there were good odds he’d outmaneuver her...but she didn’t even try. She trusted he wouldn’t harm her. The undomesticated lust in his eyes made her want to let him do whatever it was he desired. She was pushed back, walking towards her mech. Cold alloy touched her back, cooling her skin through the tight clothes. His breath grew laboured.

“I’m goin’ to––”

“Jesse, wait,” D.Va didn’t let him think about a comeback. She quickly pressed a few buttons on her headset.

“What was that, bunny? If you’re askin’ for help, they’re gonna come in too late,” he vowed, making the tingles on her skin travel at higher speeds.

“No. I turned off my comms. I don’t want the rest of my team to hear me getting...”

“Mounted like a little bitch in heat?”

“Yes,” her throat went dry. She knew the pollen was partially to blame, but she loved the way his deep voice made the filthiest promises sound just right. 

“I need you now,” Jesse ought to have fought back. He knew the intoxicating particles were only responsible for part of his actions. It was like being slightly drunk. He meant every word of what he was saying, and he was acting upon desires that did reflect exactly what he wanted. His hand let go of her neck to grab her shoulder. He violently turned her around, guiding her hands, placing them against the back of her mech.

Hana touched a dial on her wrist controller. The rear hatch opened, exposing the cockpit. She barely fit by herself, it wasn’t her plan to have both inside. Instead, she put her torso inside the robot, lifting her ass for McCree’s benefit. Her mind swam in lust, slightly dizzy, enjoying the heightened sense of touch and aware that she wasn’t thinking as clearly as she normally would.

McCree growled with satisfaction looking at the petite Asian girl tilting her hips invitingly. He had never worked his way into her MEKA uniform. He touched around for a way in. Found none. The back didn’t have an obvious zipper. He hadn’t seen one on the front. His needs clouded his judgement. Baring his teeth, he grabbed the fabric and pulled.

“Wait, Jesse! My uniform––”

“Fuck that,” McCree growled. The sound of the cloth tearing made D.Va realize she was going to be in severe trouble when MEKA found out exactly what had happened to her uniform. It wasn’t going to be a knife wound, and it was in a very compromising spot. Thoughts of her troubles quickly bursted into nothingness when she felt his flesh and bone hand touch her. She had never done drugs, but she knew it had to be an experience of sorts. His hands felt like fire she welcomed. She arched her back, lifting her ass. 

Jesse probed around touching her skin in circles. He found her underwear and made a displeased sound. D.Va shook her head, “I’m not going to go commando on this expensive suit you just ruined! Wait! Don’t pull at the panties! They’re custom ma––”

“No,” Jesse couldn’t stop his voice from sounding scratchy with need.

She heard the familiar desperate shuffle of him getting rid of his underwear. A part of her wanted to turn back and look at him, but embarrassment because of how much she wanted him in such a wanton manner made him doubt herself. 

McCree placed his cock against her labia. She was so wet. Just like the first time he had taken her. Soaked. This time, however, he had barely touched her. He had only exchanged a few words and pushed her around, and she was so ready. Using his non-robotic arm, he spread her labia open and pushed forward...

D.Va’s world contracted into a tightly-knit sphere of pleasure and exploded. It made no sense. They had always had sex without protection, but feeling him skin on skin was so different this time. Her nerve endings went wild, and she let out a scream of wild pleasure. Was she..? She was cumming. Hard. Her body shook, and she closed her eyes as several inches of him smoothly glided into extreme tightness. Having an orgasm upon penetration made her realize the pollen’s effect was very real. Dangerous. 

Hana held on to the mech as if her sanity depended on it. Maybe it did. Her orgasm showed no signs of fading away. Her pussy squeezed McCree’s considerable cock as he kept on pushing more and more of himself into her. She bit her lip but couldn’t control the moan from ringing out in the vast building beyond them.

Jesse’s brow furrowed with the intense sensation. So warm and wet. He let out a satisfied sigh. He pulled half an inch back and forced several thick inches of him into her again, getting more than half his length in within just two thrusts That’s when she had started cumming. He held himself inside of her, unmoving, as her petite body quivered, uncontrolled expressions of sexual satisfaction cascading from D.Va

He found his voice. “Fuck, I missed you, bunny.”

“I missed you, too,” she automatically responded, her eyes tightly closed. She couldn’t believe she was so wet that he had just shoved so much of himself into her, with her body barely offering any resistance. And promptly had cum. Just like that. She was still too small (and he was too big) for her to simply accept all of him in a single thrust, but she hadn’t expected her arousal to be that intense.

They quickly settled on a fast-paced rhythm. His massive cock slid in and out of her, forcibly gaining depth quickly until he was pounding her anterior fornix with determination. D.Va shuddered every time he grazed past her cervix. Too sensitive. Too good. His voice still was chained down by need that forced him to growl. “Kiss me.”

The way he commanded her made her feel bliss she wasn’t prepared for. She realized she was close to cumming again. It made no sense, they had barely started! Before her body responded, his hand had already found her hair. He pulled at her, and she moaned. It was harsh, but even through the desperate action, there was care. He made sure she didn’t hurt. She turned around at a very awkward angle for her neck, but he held her there for an intense lip lock and... 

Warm, thick squirting inside of her. McCree moaned into the kiss as he came deep inside D.Va. It took her by surprise. He exhaled gutturally as pleasure rocked his body. His thrusts became erratic as the sensory overload made it impossible for him to control himself. Hana whimpered, frustrated. Her orgasm had been so near. He gently let her go. His torso pressed against her back.

Jesse gasped, breathed deeply for just two exhalations before whispering, “Fuck, bunny, I...” 

Something was off.

When McCree trailed off, she realized what it was. He hadn’t pulled out, and he wasn’t going soft. His voice. The whisper. It was still the kind of whisper he sweetly dropped into her ear when he was about to fuck the daylights out of her. Hana trembled.

“You want more, too? It’s not just me, huh,” McCree rubbed his stubble against the back of her neck. “Fuck. I can feel how wet you’re getting.”

“I-I’m not,” D.Va lied, hating herself for blushing. “It’s just your cum...”

He didn’t respond. He bent forward a little bit further. With his chin, he clumsily moved her headphones out of the way and nibbled on her ear. He licked her earlobe, basking in her whimpers. He chuckled, the low, rumbling sound making her shiver. His voice was dangerous and low when he asked, “Are you tellin’ me this new wetness is my cum, you lyin’ little girl?”

“Fuck you, McCree.”

“Why, bunny,” his Southern accent never failed to arouse her. “I was startin’ to think you’d never ask.”

Before a comeback made it out of her mouth, Jesse pulled his torso back. He grabbed her hips, and his hips began a motion pattern that felt almost destructive. The petite Asian girl moaned loudly. Perhaps one day she’d get used to the size difference. Feeling almost broken by his unprotected cock forcing its way into her over and over, loving the slight pain cloaked in pleasure, she knew that day was still far from arriving. 

He let her go, pulling out for a moment that felt eternal. Jesse turned her over, placing her back on the cockpit’s floor, so she’d be facing upwards. Her elbows used the base of the robot as a balancing point. He slid back in, staring into her eyes. Then down. He locked eyes with her once more, then looked down. She followed his eyes and saw the big cock sliding in and out. She gasped.

Electric pleasure. She couldn’t describe it any other way. It started with tingles that became sparks. Sparks mutated into a current that gingerly hummed and coursed through her body, overstimulating her brain. She felt words bubble up, and a part of her mind told her maybe she should try to filter them. But it was too late. The phrases flowed from her before she could control herself. 

“Fuck, Jesse...I love your big cock. So much,” D.Va whimpered. She was partially horrified about the graphic wording, but at the same time it was liberating to be sincere. She didn’t feel the need to stop talking because she’d blame the pollen. And it was also like hearing someone else say what she thought. It was her voice, but she wasn’t in control. “Harder. Break me, Jesse.”

Hana had expected a growl of satisfaction or a spank in response. Instead, McCree dove in and bit her neck. Without loosening the grip, he sucked. A second into the bite, she knew she was going to have marks. Very, very visible marks. A part of her, perfectly rational, told her it was going to be impossible to explain a crotch-torn suit and bite marks on her neck to MEKA. As a branch of the Korean government, image was everything that mattered after her performance. She had to stop Jesse.

She closed her eyes, and all she could feel was his stubble against her neck, his needy hands grasping her, his thick, long dick messing her up in the best way possible... but her career. She needed to say something, to make him see it was a stupid risk. D.Va inhaled deeply, opened her eyes when he stopped biting. They shared a sexually-charged stare. The words finally made it out of her. “Harder, Daddy.”

Fuck. That was not what was supposed to be said. McCree smiled wolfishly and lifted one of his hands to caress her cheek. She sucked on his thumb, getting a sigh from him. His pace quickened.

Jesse felt her. He had always been aware of her every cue during sex, but with his mind clouded to the point that only she mattered, the pleasure between the two was the only thing he could think of. Like reading a clear manual on how to make her cum. He angled his hips slightly lower to enter her upwards. Her eyes opened with blissful shock. He chuckled.

“It’s about time you came for me again, bunny,” he whispered. His thrusts were precise, controlled by instinct. He needed to satisfy his mate. To watch her lose her mind for him. He had expected a far more challenging process ahead of him, but she immediately responded. Her moans’ volume spiked. D.Va didn’t dare look away from his eyes, the loud expressions turning into short screams of decadent pleasure.

Her pussy started squeezing erratically, tightening up to the point it hurt him. He was too big for her, and the pain told him as much. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying it.

“Fuck. Yes. More,” he demanded. Jesse opened his eyes. He loved the way she lost her mind because of him, and he knew it was coming. He encouraged her. “Cum on my big cock, little girl.”

He pushed her buttons too well. Hana’s short screams lost volume as they melted into needy panting. Her chest heaved in quick breathing. D.Va’s eyes widened further, her mind failing to wrap around so much pleasure, and yet she didn’t dare to break eye contact.

A violent blush spread through her as her body locked in position. Her lower lip trembled, and her expression told McCree the delight was so intense that she was almost in pain. Her defenseless pussy squeezed him too tightly, and she finally closed her eyes, unable to concentrate on anything but the sensations her man forced into her. She pursed her lips as a scream tried to break past them. Her entire body shook as her core melted with the heat of her orgasm. 

She was cumming so hard she barely heard him. Jesse repeated himself. “Where do you want this one, bunny?”

D.Va managed to open her mouth, but no sound came. Instead, she squeezed him too tight. Too good. Jesse couldn’t hold back and slammed himself into her, pressing the tip of his cock against her deepest recess. With a sound beyond definition, he held himself in place so she’d feel his manhood expand and twitch inside of her.

The first blast of his cum woke her up, and she muttered the words she never thought she’d say out loud. “On my face.”

Hana had always thought it was wrong to let a guy do something like that, but, him? She could read him. Marking her made him happy. It also made her happy, letting him own her in private ways. He had already cum inside her, and something about having his essence all over her would make him see the markings, not just feel them. It felt so naughty. And, because it was him, it felt right. Besides, the largest load was already inside her, it wouldn’t be too bad.

Jesse stared at her in disbelief. A man’s orgasm wouldn’t give them enough time to discuss whether it was appropriate or if she was sure, and...truth be told, Jesse hadn’t ever considered it. He loved watching his cum trickle out of her, but something about her needy whisper made him immediately obey. He pulled out after the second shot inside her. 

The final spurts of his cum flew in the night air. They grinned at each other with mischief that would’ve looked almost innocent. Given the act itself, though, he just stared at her as she grinned at him, his seed touching her happy face.

McCree put his hand against the mech. “What the fuck, bunny?”

“You’re smiling too much, mister,” D.Va cocked her head, aware of the silly cheerfulness of the situation being oddly contagious. 

Exhausted, McCree glued his torso to hers. Ignoring the semen on her face, he captured her lips and kissed her passionately. He felt her stiffen up with the unexpected, making him laugh quietly, “What? It came out of me, and you love it. Nothin’ wrong with this.”

Clarity slowly came back, creeping one inch at a time inside her mind. Fuck. Her suit. Her neck. And she hadn’t felt one of McCree’s cum shots land on her. When the kiss ended, she looked around her mech, and cold dread crawled over her. Semen inside the mech. Her heart was about to sink, but she heard him say words that threw a wrench inside her rational thought process and shattered it all. Her breathing quickened with excitement. Adrenaline and oxytocin glitched her brain. She wanted to hear it once more just to be sure. “Wh-what did you say?”

Jesse’s lips caressed her ear. “I said I’m goin’ to marry the fuck out of you.” 

“Wh-what?”

“Let’s face it, bunny. You came to rescue me. Don’t think I can’t figure out you chose to rescue me instead of the others,” he assured her. McCree licked her earlobe, making her shudder. “You’ve seen me like this, and you didn’t flinch. You know me better than anyone else. You may not know all of my past yet, but...but you can see into me. And you’re not afraid. Can’t say I’ve met anyone else who can say that. You know I’m a filthy, horny, territorial mess with a whole lot of past. You know I hide said past.”

“But look at me!”

Jesse sighed. He had tried to not be too explicit about it, but it did make sense. He was asking for an extremely serious step in his life, and mincing words wouldn’t do it justice. He hugged her for a moment. With his human hand, he cleaned some of the mess from her face. “What? You’re perfect for me! You’re unafraid of danger when it comes down to important stuff. You’re confident and smart, and we have incredible conversations. You bring the best out of me. I feel safe showin’ you who I really am. Wherever you are, if I’m with you, I feel home. I love you more than what’s smart of me to do, but I’m tired of holdin’ back, and I want to be your husband.”

“Oh, wow,” D.Va giggled. “I wasn’t talking about that, but it was so romantic to hear all of it.”

“Huh?” McCree cocked his head. “What were you talkin’ about, then?”

“That I’m drenched in cum! I can’t exactly show off my engagement story when you tore a hole in my suit’s crotch area, came inside me, came all over my face—and mech—and then you asked me to marry you!”

“Oh. That. Of course,” Jesse suddenly felt silly. He rolled his eyes, and, in doing so, saw the gobs of semen that had landed inside the mech. He was pretty sure there was no discreet huge robot dry cleaning to take care of that mess. “Do I look like organizin’ a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant and pullin’ out a fancy box with a fancy ring inside? Bunny, do I look fancy at all?”

“I love you for who you are,” D.Va confessed. “And I wouldn’t change one bit of you. I do think I’ll need to come up with a PG-13 story for my engagement. And I’ll keep your identity secret under the pretense that my high profile could make you a target.”

“See? Smart. That’s part of why I’m marryin’ you. You make me cum so hard I fear you’ll make my soul leave my body, and I don’t complain about that.”

“Yeah, you try to pretend you’re not a huge softie for me. So romantic when you want to be.”

“Shuddup, you. I need an answer, you know?”

“What? Oh! Of course I want to. Don’t be silly. Yes. The answer is yes,” D.Va kissed him, then pressed her forehead against him. “Yes.”

“You made me so happy, I’d rather have you not look at me right now. I may be blushin’ for all I know. Anyway,” he quickly changed the subject and lifted his eyebrows. “Do not use hot water to clean up the cum. A bit of detergent and cold water or you’ll make it coagulate into the fabric of that fancy robot of yours.”

“Yikes. We’ll see what I can do about that. About my suit...”

“Pretty sure Mercy can come up with a nonsense excuse to cover for all of us. Her familiarity with the substances or whatever, don’t worry about it, bunny. We got this,” Jesse reassured her.

“We better get out of here, though. Mercy and Genji were outside the building, and he was still having the same effect, after exposure,” Hana recalled. She was about to say more, but a sound caught her attention. Strained cries. Training kicked in, and she whipped out her gun, trotting forward, not caring about her presentation when lives could be at risk.

“What are you..? Oh! No, bunny! Don’t look at...too late,” McCree caught her expression of horror. “Remember, Roadhog is a serial killer. We don’t need no warnin’ from him. We simply won’t talk about this.”

“They...they were...”

“Of course they were. Junkrat and Roadhog were caught by the explosion. First row and everythin’. From the practiced looks of it, not their first time doin’ it, too.”

“But...but they were using his mechanical leg as...”

“We’re not talkin’ about it, bunny.” Jesse was final about it.

“I need a hug.”

“C’mere,” Jesse wrapped his arms around her. “Life’s getting mighty interestin’, isn’t it?”

D.Va remembered she was on a mission. She switched her headgear on, making sure the microphone was muted. The transmissions started immediately. “[...is safe. I repeat, I have secured Dr. Zhou’s position. She’s got a mean icicle-chucking gun, by the way. No word from D.Va yet?]”

[“No.”]

“[Can you hear me now? For whatever reason I can hear you guys but you can’t hear me. Hello? Hello hello hello hello?]” Hana pretended to mess around with settings. She pressed a fingertip against her lips to tell McCree not to make any unnecessary (and probably explicit) comments. “[Stupid basement interference, I can’t believe…]”

“[We copy you, D.Va. Your mech’s stats have been steady for a while now. Heavily damaged but still functional. Is this up to date?]”

“[D.Va! Finally! We were considering going out to rescue you!]”

“[Up to date, maknae, thanks for checking. Casino, really? Rescue me? Who do you think you’re talking to? I got this. While McCree is safe, the other two subjects are…uh. Well. They’re safe. But extremely unavailable. We need some time but no backup.]”

“[What do you mean, unavailable? Are you sure you don’t want us to check? We’re wrapping things up, it seems.]”

“[I recommend not prodding further. This is probably related to the chemicals released in the area],” Overlord pointed out. If he suspected the true effects, as always, he didn’t say anything beyond the essential. “[My mech’s armor is at 91 percent still. Everything clear on my end.]”

“[Maybe you’re right, maknae],” Casino pondered, conceding the point to Overlord. “[We’re counting on you, D.Va.]”

“[I will tend to the remaining two. Please leave it to me],” despite being a gamer, Korean formalities couldn’t be shrugged by D.Va. She turned the mic off. Hana turned around to look into her man’s eyes. “Jesse...” 

“Yes? Was tellin’ you our life’s gonna be mighty interestin’,” McCree trailed off. Sniffed. Perceived her scent. “More it is. I’m ready myself.”

D.Va looked down between his legs and was absolutely certain that “interesting” was a weak adjective to describe her life.


End file.
